A Fox's Touch
by ShianeCollins
Summary: The Spirit Team needs help...from an extremely powerful clairvoyant and empath. She eventually agrees, but she also falls in love with Kurama....what happens when Yusuke is eventaully a target for death?
1. Default Chapter

**Notes and Disclaimers:** Okay I don't own YYH, but Autumn and everyone else is mine... NEW PROLOGUE! It's been edited and added to so this is the new one.

**Prologue**

He knew that she wouldn't accept the hand he offered her. But it was in his nature to be courteous and a gentleman. He trusted her as he trusted the few people only that were his closest friends, though he wanted to all the more closer to her. He had already realized that he had come to love her, but it wasn't until just now that he realized it was a lasting love, one that he wanted to build on and share with her. But her being as she was, she could never trust herself to touch people, for fear of becoming too entangled in their feelings.

But she reached out carefully, the world around them seemed to stop as her fingers gently touched his hand and then hold it firmly as he helped her to her feet. She gave him a shy smile, but a smile none the less and only for him. A smile that he would always cherish, no matter what would happen in the next moments; a smile that he only wanted her to give to him. And as she stood next to him, she didn't drop his hand, instead she threaded her fingers through his and squeezed gently. He was even more surprised at that, but only smiled back and lightly squeezed her fingers in return.


	2. Chapter 1

Notes and disclaimers: I don't own YuYu Hakusho, …..but Autumn and her parents are mine! Ms. Silvati too! Well anyway, for the first 3 ½ chapters it won't sound like it's a fanfic, but bear with me please. I'm trying to work it in and in the 2nd half of the 4th chapter, I finally get something in. So please, just be patient, it's my first fanfic for YYH….I've only done GW before this. 

Chapter 1 

School had been out for thirty minutes when Autumn Carden passed the forest that she loved to walk through. She looked at her watch and noted that her parents wouldn't be home for a little while, so until then she had free time. And with that free time she would spend it in the forest, amongst the peace and quiet and the shelter. It was a habit, but as she reached the very edge of the forest, she looked all around her, making sure that no one was following her as she entered.

She readjusted her backpack and purse as she disappeared deeper into the cover of ancient oak trees. The instant she felt the peace and security of the wilderness around her she let out a deep sigh, tilting her head back, her eyes closed. She felt a ray of sun that shone through the trees shine on her face, warming her light toned skin. This was where she could let all masks drop, where the pressures of the world filled with people faded the deeper she went into the forest.

She followed a path only she knew and soon came to a very small clearing. The surrounding trees formed a sufficient barrier to shield if need be from prying eyes. She set her bags near a large boulder and moved deeper into the clearing. Rolling her neck and shaking herself to loosen her muscles she began to feel the tension leave her. But not just from her muscles. Her tight rein on her thoughts and emotions was also loosened a great deal.

Small tan colored gloves flew to land lightly beside her things. She always wore gloves to school, she never left home without them. But with good cause. Autumn was what people called a clairvoyant, as well as an empath. She had a magical sight that was triggered by touch. But for her, it wasn't always just by physical contact. She was so strong, sometimes, especially when she or anyone else in her range was not shielded, she could receive images across the air. And not just images. Being an empath also gave her the ability to know another's emotions as well. Without the heavy shielding that she and her parents put around her, she would have long gone insane.

Here in the peace of nature she couldn't pick up a lot with her "magical" gifts and that was the greatest thing ever could be given to her. As of right this minute she could only feel the little murmurs of the minds of animals. But they were only intent on food, their children and/or shelter. Nothing that could overload her mind, which she was grateful for. Shielding as hard as she could around teenagers took the energy out of a person as it was. But as she stood in the clearing, letting her body soak up the sunshine, she began to feel refreshed.

After taking several deep breaths she opened her light blue eyes and gazed around. She spotted the usual wild flowers and the occasional bird hopping around looking for food and also a rabbit or two. She smiled at the creatures, but then her extra-sensitive senses kicked in, picking up something. A small frown marred her heart-shaped face as she tried to concentrate on what she was sensing. But all she could pick up was a human presence with emotions and thoughts shielded. It just felt like a wall had been placed against what she _should_ have been able to "read" easily. That just made the frown deepen. Most people didn't shield. Most people weren't aware of the supernatural world. Now she wanted to know who this person was. Closing her eyes she concentrated harder, trying to "read" the person, but try as she might, the person was somehow aware of what she was doing and shielded all the more harder, much to Autumn's frustration.

She broke out of her attempts after several more minutes of failures. Sweat beaded from exertion at her forehead which she wiped away with the back of a hand and then took several deep breaths to calm down. If her own emotions went into a heightened state, she'd project them to all those around her, animals included. That was something she loathed to do. It only happened to her twice, and it wasn't something she'd like to ever repeat if she could help it.

She shook her head and looked around the clearing again, putting the strange presence out of her mind for the time being. She could hear the murmuring of the stream that ran just outside of the clearing. She walked across towards the rushing water and intercepted a female fox. Autumn stopped dead still to watch the creature, picking up the animal's instincts to protect her young. Senses extended and she found four fox pups sleeping in a pile of fuzz in the den beneath the tree beside the stream. At the moment they were fed, warm and content.

Autumn turned her senses and attention away, towards the actual stream and slowly made her way to the bank where she sat down on the edge. The vixen sniffed the air once more and not finding any threat she went back into her den to her pups.

Autumn pulled off her tennis shoes and then her socks and dipped her feet into the sun-warmed water. The tiny fish that swam by tickled her feet and nibbled at her toes. She giggled twitching her feet and watched in delight as the fish swiftly departed.

TBC


	3. Chapter 2

Shiane: Thank you Sonya-White-Angel! I much appreciate that you read my story! I'll be updating...though I don't know if I'm gonna continue...

Notes and Disclaimers: I don't own YYH, but I own Autumn, her parents, and Ms. Silvati…oh and the cute foxes too! Well anyway, I don't know if I'm gonna continue to post this on fanfiction…..I may just turn it into an original…..well it's a thought at least.

Chapter 2

Autumn arrived home just minutes ahead of her parents. Just long enough to walk to her room, place her bags on her bed and kick her shoes off. She was headed for the kitchen to start dinner when her parents entered through the garage door.

"Hi sweetie. How was school?" her mother asked, setting her purse on the counter next to the phone.

Her father went to the master bedroom to change into more casual clothes. He only wore suits and anything formal when he absolutely had to. Otherwise he wore sweats or shorts and t-shirts with jogging shoes.

"Fine Momma." Autumn replied, going to the refrigerator to pull out food to cook. She had decided on grilled cheese, seeing as it was simple to make and she didn't feel like waiting a good hour or more for a "proper" meal to be cooked.

Her father returned to the kitchen in casual clothes and took a seat at the table, sorting through the mail that his daughter had placed there earlier. Without looking up from the numerous envelopes he said, "We felt you drop your shields today. Did you visit the forest after school?"

Autumn continued with her food preparations as her mother eased out of her suit jacket, paying close attention. She knew her parents would ask, but it wasn't as if they were mad. They were just curious.

Nali and Todd Carden were psychics. Although they were not very powerful alone, together they made a formidable pair. And together they made a child that had no equal that they knew of.

"Yes I did. It felt wonderful to be out there. I even saw a vixen and sensed her pups." The sixteen-year-old replied.

"How many were there?" Nali inquired, excitement in her eyes. She always loved animals and if her and Autumn's shields were down, Autumn would be receiving images of her mother's pets from childhood. But they were all shielding tightly. Some things just weren't meant to be shared between adults and teenagers; parents and their children.

"Four, but there was a runt. He might be able to make it, but he was really small." Autumn said with a sigh. Her mother started helping her, pulling the griddle out and placing it atop the stove.

"Aw, poor baby," her mother sympathized.

Autumn then proceeded to tell her parents about the mysterious presence she encountered but not about the second time she had sensed it. That second time the presence had been closer, but she would keep that to herself. At least until she found out who or what it was. Her parents were always warning her to keep her curiosity on a tight rein. One could never know if a demon was on the opposite end of a magical inquiry. Some people, many of them psychics, had gone insane, died or disappeared while following curiosity streaks about mysterious things. There were multiple rumors that demons were involved and none of them friendly. But Autumn would be on the extreme caution while inquiring about this. Besides, she didn't know if she'd ever feel the presence again. But one could hope. It was certainly wasn't everyday Autumn found people…or beings who could shield against her for long or even able to shield against her at all. She still had yet to meet someone who was either her equal or above her.

When she finished telling them what information she decided to depart dinner was finished and set out on the table. Autumn and her parents sat around the table, each taking what he/she wanted.

Nali looked at Todd, extremely concerned. Worry lines crinkled her brow. "Should we do anything more? Ask around and find who could be able to block our daughter?" she asked.

"Momma, I'm fine," Autumn protested.

Todd looked thoughtful and concerned, but all he said was, "No. We should just be extra cautious." He turned his gaze to his daughter, "Which means for the time being less visits to the forest alone."

Autumn could feel the astonishment in her face, "But Papa!" she exclaimed.

"No buts, Autumn Grace." Her father used her full name sternly.

Autumn looked crushed but she nodded in submission, "Yes sir." She sighed.

Later that night as Autumn returned to her bedroom after a shower, thunder boomed outside, signaling a storm taking place. She paused just outside her door as she immediately thought of the foxes. Their den was beside the stream.

She shook her head. "It should only rain a little. Not enough to flood the stream." She reassured herself. But she turned and walked to the living room where her parents were currently checking the weather forecast. She glanced at the screen and felt her eyes slightly widen at the sight of the _very_ large storm over their area.

She must have made a sound because her parents looked back at her. "What is it?" her mother asked, concern in her voice.

"The foxes, they'll drown." Autumn said, a little breathless. She and her mother shared a love of animals and couldn't bear it if something happened to _any_ animal.

Her father looked like he wanted to mutter something about "women and their obsessions with animals" but his wife just gave him a silencing look. This was their daughter they were speaking with. He turned back to look at Autumn, his blue eyes soft.

"Go grab a couple of blankets. We'll go save them." He said.

Autumn didn't say anything as she swiftly went to her room, pulled on clothes and shoes and then went to the closet beside the bathroom and pulled down three medium-sized blankets. She hoped it'd be enough. She met her father back in the living room, wearing a raincoat and holding a second over his arm. He also held a flashlight strong enough to be seen in a storm.

"Here, put this on." He held out the second raincoat.

Autumn put down the blankets and slipped into the coat. Then she buttoned it before burdening herself with the blankets again.


	4. Chapter 3

Notes and disclaimers: I don't own YYH, what a pity that I can't get my hands on Kurama…..but anyway, I own Autumn, her parents and Silvati. Oh, by the way, would anyone critique me please? I would much appreciate it! 

Chapter 3 

Todd drove to the forest edge, getting as close as he could without breaking any laws. The rain pounded against the car as lightning and thunder mocked each other.

"Do you want me to come with you when you get closer to the den?" her father asked.

She looked thoughtful but then shook her head, "If you can keep the headlights on and give me the flashlight I should be okay. I'm going to drop my shields to find them."

Todd nodded, "Then I will be waiting here with the extra blankets. Just make sure you let the mother see that her pups are all right."

"Yes Papa." Autumn said.

He slowed the car and then parked, not cutting off the engine. He made sure the headlights were pointed towards the line of trees.

"Ready for this? I'll be tightly shielded as I can make myself so you can concentrate on what you intend." He father said.

"Thank you Papa," Autumn smiled at him. Then she dropped all but one of the blankets from her arms and took the heavy-duty flashlight from her father's hand. Then she took a deep breath before bracing herself to venture outside into the storm.

"Good luck," her father added as she opened the door and cautiously climbed. The door swung out of her hand with a strong burst of wind and slammed shut. She winced, but immediately turned her attention to the objective at hand.

The rain beat down on her as if the clouds full to the brim and then suddenly released. Luckily it was only a little cold so she wasn't in danger of becoming sick afterwards. Her long light brown hair, which she had pulled up into a ponytail, was now plastered to her skull. The raincoat was practically useless; the wind whipped around her, pushing the coat aides, allowing the rain to soak her clothes to the skin.

Clicking on the flashlight she held it tightly in her right hand as she firmly hugged the blanket to her body to keep any part of it as dry as she could. She directed the light towards the direction she needed to go and began walking, taking careful steps. The lights from her father's car aided her as well, though just barely into the line of trees.

As Autumn entered the forest she slowly shed her shields, knowing that the storm would frighten many animals. She began to feel the emotions of the creatures the deeper she went. Animals were hiding, trying to find places where the storm wouldn't get to them. Now that _all_ of the girl's senses were open she also received images. Some were through the animals' eyes—_everything was gray as the creature stared at the falling rain from inside a type of tunnel. It had to be a rotted out tree log for the solidness beneath its paws was rough and flaky like wood when it dried and then became wet again_—and others were just feelings of panic, terror, and a sense to hurry. They hit her all at once, but with the training that she began to receive when she was a tiny child, helped her block and sort through everything.

She continued walking carefully as she began searching for specific feelings and images that she knew would come from the vixen. The closer she got to the fox's den the stronger she could feel the baby-like terror of the fox pups. Then she found three of them huddled together by the boulder she had set her things down by earlier. They saw her with their wide brown/green eyes.

She saw the three pups and she had to smile ever so slightly—they looked like drowned rats with large innocent eyes. But as she turned her attention and gaze towards the tree that contained the den. She discovered that she couldn't sense the vixen or the last pup. A little fear mixed with anxiety rose within her. She swiftly clamped down on her own rising emotions and braced herself.

The rain pounded harder, making it harder to see anything. She was extremely lucky that the den was on the edge of a clearing, no matter that it was small. The blanket was clutched even tighter against her as he adjusted her grip in the flashlight. Water streamed in her eyes but she trusted her sense to guide her.

It took very cautious, small steps and much patience but she reached the den. What was left of it anyway. The den was almost completely flooded. She tuned her senses to the den itself and stifled a gasp.

The vixen and the last fox pup were dead. They had drowned when the mother tried to retrieve her last pup. Autumn felt her tears join the rain that streamed down her face. A heaviness now sat on her chest as she turned towards the remaining pups.

It was then that she felt the presence from earlier. And it was closer than she had sensed it before. But she didn't have time to inquire about it. There were three babies that needed her now. She stumbled towards the boulder and collapsed to her knees beside the blankets.

The three fox pups were frightened as they stared at the human, their eyes as wide as they could go. She set the flashlight down so she could see the pups and began to slowly unfold the blanket she had with her. She put it on the saturated ground; it would have gotten soaked and dirty anyway. When she unfolded it all the way she turned her eyes back to the pups. She reached out towards them, slowly touching the closest one with her fingertips. She felt their fright increase, but only a little. Being as gentle and careful as she could she moved her hand around the pup and scooped it up. She brought her other hand to it to cradle it in her hands.

She projected a sense of calm to all three and began to feel them sooth. Their shaking slowly started to cease, but she knew that without her influence they would be still extremely frightened.

She set the pup on the blanket and gently scratched its head behind the pointed ears. Even through its fright and the calming effect she was using on it, a simple pleasure began to fill the young pup. It obviously liked what she was doing. But reluctantly she pulled away so she could get the other two.

Once all three were on the blanket she scratched each of them to put them in a better frame of mind. But then she knew she should get back to her father before he started worrying. So grabbing the flashlight again and thanking every deity she could think of that there was a strap which she could slip her wrist through. Once it swung from her right arm she gathered the corners of the blanket and bunched the three pups together, making a type of nest around them. They whined, but didn't struggle.

She rose to her feet carefully and slightly readjusted her bundle so she could carry it without dropping it. Managing to point the light using her arms to help brace it she started making her way back to the car and her waiting father.

It took more time to get out of the forest than it had to get in, but she contributed it to the fact of the bundle she was carrying. She was glad the pups didn't squirm or whine much, but she was still projecting calm emotions to them.

Her father hurried to her side with one of the other blankets the instant she emerged from the tree line. He had waited for her, occasionally bringing down his tight shielding very slightly to see if his daughter needed help, but it was never down for long. So he knew when she was making her way back to him.

"How many?" he asked loudly against the wind and rain.

"Three." She replied back.

They went towards the car before he helped her with the pups and other blankets.

She climbed into the back seat, still bearing her bundle, but it was beginning to squirm. She had had to cut off a bit of her emotion-projection when she got closer to her father. She knew that she could still overwhelm him even if he was shielding tightly. So now some of her shields were partway up, but down enough to where she could handle and influence her new charges if need be.


	5. Chapter 4

Shiane: Thank you YoukoMana! I feel so loved with this second review! I hope you continue to read this!

Notes and Disclaimers: I don't own YYH, but I own the Cardens, the foxes and Silvati. Please critique this! I am going to turn it into an original later on.

Chapter 4

The minute they reached home Autumn's mother held the door open as the two soaked humans, carrying three equally, if not more soaked fox pups that currently resembled drowned rats than foxes. Each pup was wrapped in a blanket and all three were taken to the bathroom.

"They need to be washed first so they are clean when they are being dried." Nali said as she led her daughter carrying two pups to the bathroom.

Todd brought in the last pup and the flashlights, setting the latter on the table as he passed it and taking the former to join its siblings in the tub with a shallow bath.

His wife stood at the door while the two set their charges in the warm water and then said, "Now go and take those clothes off at once and dry yourselves thoroughly. Then put on the clothes I set out for each of you. They've been in the dryer so they should still be very warm." Her voice was form and would not stand for any kind of protest.

Without a word the two nodded numbly and went off to do as they were bid. When the two left Nali went to the tub and knelt down beside it. She had tied her hair back and was already wearing clothes that would be okay if they got wet or dirty.

The three blinked up at her, huddled together as much as they could despite the blankets still wrapped around them.

"Shh…it's okay little ones," she said in a low calm, soothing voice. She herself had a very slight gift in empathy, very minor but she was using just a touch through her voice on the pups. She knew her daughter still had not put all her shields fully back in place.

The pups visibly started to calm and slightly relax, but they still remained huddled together.

Autumn found the still-warm shirt and shorts when she entered her room and glanced at her bed. She closed the door behind her and as quickly as she could stripped out of her soaked clothes and shoes. She grimaced at her wet footwear, knowing that she would have to wear a different pair of tennis shoes for gym the next couple of days.

She found a towel next to the clothes and used it briskly on her body. Her skin was cold and already had goosebumps running up her arms and legs. She squeezed as much water from her hair mumbling, ""I'm gonna have to blow dry it again…later."

Finished a few minutes later she slipped into fresh undergarments and then into the warm clothes. She sighed in bliss but then opened her eyes again to collect the wet things inside the towel and carried them out, past the bathroom to the kitchen and the laundry room. She set them on the floor next to the washer and turned around in time to find her father coming to do the same thing.

"Papa, should I help Mommy with bathing the pups?" she asked as she moved out of the way.

He looked at her as he set his own bundle of soaking garments next to hers.

"Your mother is already finished washing them. But you should go help dry them." He replied.

She nodded and went back to the bathroom, finding her mother cradling a pup, still wet, but otherwise clean and fresh smelling, in her lap. Currently she was trying to dry it, but it kept squirming and making small mewling sounds.

Autumn knelt in the doorway and extended the sense of calm towards it once again. The pup stopped and looked around, blinking.

"Thank you darling," Nali said with a warm smile.

"Anything for these little ones." She replied.

A couple of hours later Autumn was still with the pups, but in the garage. Her father had made up a box with old blankets to serve as a bed for them. But her parents had already gone to bed with a knowledge that the pups would be in good hands. Autumn herself was still dressed in what her mother had set out but with an extra blanket wrapped around her. She had decided to stay out with the little babies.

While they had been being dried she and her mother found that two were male and one was female. They also figured the pups were about five to six weeks old and had been just finished weaning…which was a very good thing. Her parents had decided to keep the three foxes, seeing as Autumn was already growing attached to them and their well being.

"It's okay little ones. Nothing is ever going to hurt you. I promise that I will take care of you." She said softly with a gentle projection of calm.

They were quiet under her words and soft touch of her fingers. Two of them lay inside the box and the third, one of the males, had climbed into her lap.

Soon all four of them fell asleep in the comfort of each other.

Little did the Cardens know a mysterious person made his way out of a local forest, disregarding the rain as he went. There was information he needed to impart on his friends. He went quickly, the rain never really hindering him and all too soon arrived at an apartment. He let himself in and shook his long soaked hair out of his face before looking at the four people waiting impatiently for him.

"Well?" two of them demanded.

"Oh come now you two. Just be a little more patient. I'm sure Kurama has his reasons and a perfect explanation as to why we are meeting at a time like this," a young woman told the two.

"I have found the clairvoyant we are in need of." The one named Kurama said.

That caught the attention of all of them.

"Well?" the last one said, an eyebrow raised.

"It is a teenaged girl with unbelievable strong powers. I am surprised that she had lasted this long with her level of abilities." He said.

"Are you serious? A young girl that powerful? Are you sure she's not demon?" the woman asked, her eyes wide.

Kurama nodded, "She's fully human with just incredible powers."

"Do you know which school she goes to?" one of the other two asked.

Kurama nodded, "Yes. Mine."


	6. Chapter 5

Shiane to Tibo—yeah, I know…it's not entirely my fault it didn't sound like one. But yeah, after this chap I have two more that I can automatically post and then I must write more. I'm kinda running out of ideas for these next few chaps. 

Shiane to Sonya—I'm glad you like it so much. I promise I'll try to continue…well, I AM gonna continue. I wanna finish this…it's so cute…and it'll get kinda funny when Autumn meets Hiei…..

Shiane to darkXdemon—I'm sorry it was boring…and I have to agree, but it's just the way I write. Well, hopefully it'll get better. At least in chap Six (the next one after this one) I bring in Kurama. Well yeah, I think that's all I have to say.

Notes and Disclaimers: I don't own YYH, but I own the Cardens, Silvati and the cute little baby foxes. PLEASE CRITIQUE THIS! I desperately need it so! 

Chapter 5 

Autumn woke the next morning to the whines and mewling of the three pups. She blinked the sleep from her eyes and rubbed at them before turning to look down at the little fuzz babies.

"Morning little ones. I bet you're hungry." She mumbled as she continued to wake up.

It was then that she realized it was a school day.

"Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed as she jumped to her feet. The blanket fell from her shoulders to pool on the floor. "School!"

But she was stopped short when one of the pups pawed at her leg with a whine. And when that one started, the other two joined in. She looked down into their faces and smiled.

"Okay, I think we should find you something to eat," she said.

Privately she was a little astonished the pups were already becoming so tame. They had been raised wild, but after only one night in the presence of humans they were becoming like pets.

She started heading towards the door leading into the laundry room. The pups yapped and followed her, moving around her legs, almost as cats would. Autumn giggled and then slowly opened the door to avoid hitting them.

"Come along babies, let's go find some food for all of us." She said.

As she entered the rest of the house, she brought up all her shields. She wasn't sure if her parents were home—having been ignoring all other emotions signatures but those of the foxes. She didn't even know what time it was.

The three were a little hesitant about going into the rest of the house with her, catching countless new smells, but at the reassuring tone the seventeen-year-old used as she spoke to them, they crept through the laundry room into the kitchen. She watched as they cautiously made their way around the kitchen, sniffing at anything and everything. She smiled at them and found a note on the counter from her parents.

_Autumn,_

_We've already called school and let them know you're not coming today. Just remember to call Ms. Silvati when you feel as if you can withstand another's presence. Your father and I know how you had your shields down and how emotionally exhausted you might be this morning, so that's why you didn't go to school. All you need to do is feed the little foxes and care for them. Your father and I have also decided to let you keep them, as long as you care for them. But we'll further discuss it later. For now feed the little ones bread soaked with milk and perhaps we'll find something out later for meat. Love, Your mother_.

Autumn looked up from the letter with a smile, and then set it back on the counter. Her gaze lowered to the pups, one of them pawing at her leg.

"I get to keep you babies, so I should name you. But first, let's _all_ get something to eat." She said. She reached down to pet them and then carefully moved about the kitchen, washing her hands and then pulling out a shallow bowl from one of the cabinets. Setting it on the counter, she smiled as the pups moved around her and sniffed curiously around the kitchen.

Bread was in the breadbox on the counter next to the fridge, where the milk was. She pulled put both and setting them on the counter next to the bowl. She quickly tore three slices of bread into very small pieces, putting them in the bowl. She giggled as all three pups paws at her ankles.

"Just hold on a few more seconds babies. I'm almost done." She said. She poured the milk over the bread, making sure there would be enough for them to drink too. Then she set it on the ground and stepped back to watch them.

The three eyed the bowl curiously and sniffed at it. After a few more curious and semi-cautious sniffs they went to it and slowly started lapping up the milk and now-soggy bread.

She smiled, delighted that they took to what she gave them easily. She watched them for a few moments more and then went to find something to eat for herself. It was only a little after ten, but she was in the mood for a simple ham and cheese sandwich. As she fixed it se let her thoughts wander and they went to how long she had been asleep. But she wasn't surprised. Whenever she had used her special talents for an extended period of time and at the strength she had used them, she always tended to sleep long as a person would when recovering from a sickness.

But her thoughts moved on to the schoolwork she would miss, but was a little glad. She would always choose saving infant animals over a day or two or schoolwork. The teachers and principals know of Autumn's abilities and the strength of them. They also know that with those strengths, her weaknesses were many, resulting in the missed days at school. So they always arranged for a teacher to deliver any assignments. Luckily she had always been a good student and never really had much to catch up on whenever she returned to school.

Getting the pitcher of iced-tea from the fridge she put away the milk. Pouring herself a glass of tea and took it and her sandwich to the table. She also grabbed a bag of chips on her way and slid into a chair.

One of the pups stopped eating and looked up at her. It yipped, making Autumn look at it.

"It's okay baby. Just eat." She said and used her abilities just a touch to reinforce what she said so they actually understood. The pup's ears twitched and it went back to eating.

She was still smiling when she went back to her food.

TBC


	7. Chapter 6

Notes and Disclaimers: I don't own YYH, but I own the cute little foxes, Silvati, and the Cardens.

**Chapter 6**

During the day between reading a book and feeding her charges she also began working with them. She wanted to see if they would take to having their minds impressed with visions of doing their business outside. So far it worked, but it took a great deal of concentration and she had to do it slowly. The three were still very young, it being both a blessing and a frustration.

By mid-afternoon she had also named them. The female twitched her ears a lot so she was named Twitch. One of her brothers was a deeper red than the other so he was named Russet while the last one was dubbed Pouncer.

Autumn giggled as Pouncer once again chased his tail and then jumped on top of Russet. It prompted Russet in turn to twist beneath his brother and bite his ear. Twitch watched with bemusement, her head cocked to the side. Autumn watched as the two romped around and soon all three were involved in a rough'n'tumble.

Glancing at the clock she found that it was nearly three. She would need to call Ms. Silvati. She rose from the floor where she had been watching the pups. The three stopped their play to look up at her. But Autumn only went to get the phone from its cradle only on the other side of the kitchen and went to reclaim her spot on the floor against the cabinets. The three watched her for a moment more until Pouncer playfully swatted at Russet. That prompted them in their play again. Autumn smiled and quickly dialed the number at school for the teacher who brought her any assignments she missed.

"Moshi Moshi." A feminine voice came over the line.

Autumn switched to Japanese (she was American and Japanese her second language) and prelude, "Silvati-sensei? It's Carden Autumn."

"Autumn! Did you miss school today?" the kind lady asked.

"Hai. I had one of my days. I rescued three baby foxes from drowning." She replied smiling.

"I see. Well, I shall gather your work. But would it bother you if I sent someone else to deliver it in my stead?" Silvati asked.

It took a moment of thought before she replied, "This person is trustworthy?"

"Yes. He's the top student of the school and a grade above you. His name is Minamino Suiichi." The teacher replied.

"Okay, I don't see why not. So you have something else to attend to that would keep you from coming yourself?" she asked curiously.

Though her shields were still below everyday strength, they were still working properly. Even the shields that had long ago been placed on Silvati-sensei didn't block out the sudden burst of embarrassment coming from the teacher.

"Silvati-sensei? Something you wish to share?" Autumn couldn't resist giggling.

"Autumn!" Silvati was blushing now.

"Come on Silvati-sensei. You know as well as I do that even with your shields and some of mine up around me, when you project that blatantly at me I _will_ receive it…or at least most of it." Autumn said. "So spill."

Autumn wouldn't have been this friendly and open with any of her other teachers, but Silvati-sensei was in her early twenties and the fact that she was also American helped the relationship bloom with the family.

Silvati let out an embarrassed giggle, took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "Okay, I'll tell. Remember the guy I told you about a couple of months ago?"

It took a minute for the sixteen-year-old to remember, but she did. "Yes. You told me once that he made you feel giddy."

"Well, yes." Her blush was deepening, Autumn could tell. "Well, we're still dating…We've become more serious and I think he may propose!"

Autumn squealed in delight, "Oh Silvati-sense! Congrats! I hope he does!" she said.

"I hope so too." Silvati agreed. Then she went back to why the girl had called in the first place, "Well, about your work. I will go see what you missed and send it along with Minamino. So expect it shortly after school sometime, okay?"

"Okay Silvati-sensei, will do. I'll talk to you later then."

"Bye now."

"Bye." Autumn hung the phone up and lowered it to gaze upon her charges.

Russet was trying to sleep, but Pouncer kept tugging at his ear. Russet finally snapped his jaws at him, a very tiny growl emitting form his throat. Twitch watched on, her tail curled around her feet.

"Now, now you two," Autumn intervened. She rose to her knees and grabbed Pouncer, cradling him in her arms. The fox in her arms struggled a little, but when he realized she wasn't going to release him, he looked up at her. The other two were watching her as well.

She smiled and scratched behind Pouncer's ears. He closed his eyes in bliss, rubbing his head against her hand. She smiled and her eyes lifted to the other two.

"Now you can sleep my little ones." She said.

They stared at her for a few moments more but when she gently projected an urge for sleep, Twitch and Russet lay their heads down on their paws and closed their eyes. She looked down at Pouncer once again and projected the urge to sleep again. Pouncer yawned and settled in her arms, wrapping his tail around as much as he could.

She kept a soothing feeling flowing throughout the room and then slowly rose to her feet. She had moved the bed her dad had made for the babies into the kitchen earlier and went to it to place Pouncer inside. He stirred a little as she put him down, but she gave him an extra little scratch behind the ears. He settled down again and pausing only a moment more to smile down at him, she went to the other two.

They stirred only a little as she moved them to the makeshift bed, but they curled around each other once they settled. Autumn remained, keeping the gentle projection around them and when she was sure they wouldn't wake for awhile she tiptoed out to the bathroom.

Afterwards she went to the living room and sprawled in one of the armchairs. She felt exhausted, but it wasn't physical. She put up a little more of her shields. They would need to be almost up to daily strength by the time the one to deliver her work arrived. She didn't know this Minamino Suiichi to now how strong she would need her shields. But she _did_ know him b reputation.

Letting out a deep breath she relaxed against the chair and soon began to lightly doze. During the time the house was quiet, Autumn subconsciously still continued to boost her protections.

Time passed and then a loud knock came from the door.

TBC


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes and Disclaimers:** I don't own YYH, but the Cardens, Silvati and the cute little orphan foxes are mine...and mine to keep.

**Chapter 7**

Autumn jerked awake and heard that the knock also woke the foxes up. They were whining and moving around, but she wasn't receiving any emotions or visions from them; her shields were now in place. She quickly rose from the chair and hurried to the door. Before she opened it she looked back over her shoulder and spotted Russet. Twitch and Pouncer followed very close behind him, but they were obviously looking for her.

"It's okay babies. It was only the door." She called to them.

They sniffed the air in her direction and started to cautiously make their way towards her.

With a small sigh Autumn pulled the door open and was nearly stunned to where she stood. And not because of her supernatural abilities.

The young man who stood before her was stunningly attractive. Blood red hair spilled loose past his collar, framing a kind and gentle face. Dark lashes framed brilliant emerald green eyes that seemed to see through all masks to your very core, but kindness shown through as well. He bore himself with quiet dignity, standing straight at his six foot height. His school uniform-**describe**-concealed his body, but Autumn could tell that he was lean muscled.

And like just about everyone else in their school, he spoke Japanese, "Hello, is this Carden Autumn's residence?" his voice was deep and gentle, full of polite friendliness.

"Hai," she said, remembering to respond in the same language. She had to draw her attention away from how attractive he was to why he was there. "I am Autumn. Are you Minamino Suiichi?" she opened the door wider at his nod and stepped aside. "Please come in."

"Arigatou." He bowed his head and then stepped into the foyer. He held a folder and when he appeared to remember it he handed it to her, "Here. Silvati-sensei told me to deliver this." He said.

"Arigatou," she replied as she took in from him, avoiding any kind of touch, even if it could have been a brush against skin. Her powers were strongest when touching and even with her shields, if she touched him, she'd be subjected to his emotions and flashes of visions. She wanted to avoid that at all costs. Revealing what she was in front of a complete stranger could be extremely dangerous, even _if_ her teacher said he was trustworthy. He was _still_ a complete and total stranger.

She held the folder in her hands and then her attention was caught by a sudden yip. She quickly looked down and found the three foxes even closer to her than before. Her thoughts turned quickly to the open door and she asked Suiichi, "Would you mind staying for a little while? I can brew some tea."

He followed her gaze down and when his eyes rested on the pups, his expression turned all the softer. He smiled and then replied, "I would be honored Autumn-san."

Her cheeks pinkened ever so slightly at the add-on to her name, but she bowed her head and proceeded to close the door. "I just rescued them and I do not wish them to go out on their own yet," she explained, nodding her head to the three.

He nodded and moved deeper into the house when she closed the door.

She scooped up Pouncer into her arms, who licked her cheek causing her to giggle and turned towards the kitchen. "Please, will you follow me?" she asked the older teen.

He nodded and began to follow her, the other two foxes following the girl. But what she didn't notice was that the two paused to sniff at the young man. They sneezed, looked up at him, sniffed him again and then scampered off to catch up with their mistress.

Suiichi continued to follow and when he reached the kitchen the girl had already set the third pup down and was washing her hands. He watched as the three pups spiraled around the girl's legs, mewling and making other little sounds. He could tell they were uncomfortable with him being there, but clearly the girl didn't.

"It's okay babies, Suiichi is just here for tea." She said in English. It was the language she had already been using and it would be useless and confusing to them to use any other language. She gave them a reassuring smile and started to move about the room, collecting tea bags, teapot, and filling the pot with water.

Suiichi raised an eyebrow at the girl curiously and asked in Japanese, "Are you speaking English?"

Her blue eyes flicked over to her guest, a slight blush staining her cheeks. "I don't mean any disrespect Suiichi-sempai. It is just I am American; English is my first and foremost language and it is what I have been using with the pups." She explained shyly, switching to Japanese again.

His gaze softened again and he glanced at the foxes, a small smile gracing his full lips.

"Please, make yourself comfortable," she said, not quite looking at him over her shoulder.

"Thank you Autumn-san." He said carefully in English.

Autumn was lucky she had already put the pot of water to boil, otherwise she would have dropped it. He had startled her by what he had said. She turned to face him, astonishment still running across her features. She could see the amusement in his face.

"I am taking English Studies," he said.

Swallowing she shook her head slightly to clear it once again. "How well do you speak it?" she asked in her native tongue.

He gave her a smile, "Well enough for small conversations and well enough to visit America and not get into too much trouble." His amused smile was back as he said that, still using English.

She grinned, seeing how the amusement was used. "I cannot see how the top student of our school could ever get into trouble." She ended with a very small giggle.

Suiichi raised an eyebrow slight and replied, "You would be surprised Autumn-san, you'd be surprised."

She looked at him, her expression puzzled, but then the teapot was whistling—the water was ready for tea. She busied herself with it and avoided stepping on the foxes as she moved about the kitchen.

Suiichi finally sat down at the table, still in sight of his hostess and the foxes.

Soon she took him a steaming cup of tea and took her own as she slid into a chair across from him. The three pups still followed her and sat close to or under her chair. She sipped at her tea, the silence between her and her quest a bit awkward. Her mind raced for something to say, anything at all.

But it was her guest who broke the silence, "How long have you lived here in Japan?" he still used English, unconsciously knowing that it wouldn't have mattered what language he used with the girl, but English was just more comfortable.

She blinked at him, feeling gratitude towards him. "For almost six years. We moved because my father's job got transferred." She replied. But what she _couldn't_ tell was that _she_ was the true reasoning they left Texas, United States. Her powers were being overwhelmed by everything. It was extremely trying for them all shielding her (even with her parents being psychics themselves, but they were _minor_ psychics) and when her parents desperately searched, they found psychics in Japan. So they got in touch with them and over a period of just a couple of weeks, Autumn was taken out of school, her dad had his office transferred and they sold their house. Soon after she was in Japan. With a handful of helpful psychics and other people she was taught how to handle her powers and true control. Her parents learned more about their daughter's situation and soon they were able to live in relative peace compared to before.

And so they remained in Japan, reluctant to go back to their native country.

"Only six years? You speak like a native." He said with a slight surprised tone.

She flushed and said in a softer tone, "I have a knack for languages…I'm learning French and Spanish too." Her tone shy.

He looked a little awed, politely overlooking her pink tinted cheeks. He drank his tea silently and occasionally spotted the bushy tail of one of the foxes swishing where it sat or laid.

"So how did you come to find these foxes?" he asked, knowing it would be a safe enough topic.

She looked up at him and then quickly glanced at Twitch, who had been watching her intently. She smiled and replied, "Yesterday I was in the woods not far from here and I saw their mother. From the way she was acting when I walked to a nearby stream I knew she had to have pups nearby." She started, omitting everything about her powers. "Then last night the storm began and I for some reason, thought of them. See, their den was beneath a tree on the bank of the stream." She paused for another sip of tea and saw him nod in encouragement. With a warm feeling she continued, "So I told my parents about them and that they would surely drown in this weather. So my father took me and I rescued them" her sadness showed on her face, "But I still wasn't fast enough. These three were already on higher ground when I reached their den. Their mother and the runt of the litter didn't make it." Her voice was soft again.

He understood completely and sympathized with her. "I'm sorry for that." He said simply. She met his gaze and for once didn't blush. She managed a very small smile.

"Would you like to know their names?" she asked slowly.

"I would love to." He said, still as polite as when she answered the door.

Her smile widened a little and she glanced down at the ones beneath her chair. Russet peeked out and met her gaze before pulling his head back in. Her smile was warm as she looked back up at her guest. "The female is named Twitch and the others are Russet and Pouncer. Pouncer was the one I picked up." She said with a gleam in her eyes.

He returned the smile, "Is it safe to assume that Pouncer is…energetic?" Suiichi asked.

She nodded with a slight giggle, "Very," she replied.

"They'll all be beauties when they're full grown." He remarked, catching sight of whom he assumed was Russet.

She nodded her head, agreeing totally with him.

A few minutes later Suiichi looked at his watch. "I am very sorry Autumn-san, but I must leave now. I have a meeting with my friends to attend to." He said regretfully.

"I understand." She rose as he did and walked him to the front door. "Thank you for bringing me my work…and for conversing with me in English." She said slowly with a shy smile.

His smile widened as she opened the door for him. He stopped outside and then turned to her. Bowing he said carefully, "It was my pleasure to spend this time with an intelligent lovely young woman. I look forward to seeing you in school soon." With that he turned to leave, but not before she blushed again.,

When he was out of sight Autumn closed the door and found the pups curiously looked up at her three feet from where she stood. Her cheeks still flaming, she told them, "I think he was flirting with me."

TBC


	9. Chapter 8

Shiane: Oh, I also wanted to say that I know this chapter was kinda useless, but I'm trying to work out the next few...so bear with me please.

Notes and Disclaimers: I don't own YYH, but I own the Cardens, Silvati and the cute little foxes.

Chapter 8 

Her parents fixed dinner that night, allowing Autumn to work with the foxes. She was in the backyard exercising her powers over them. They would continue to be worked with, but slowly until they were old enough to truly understand.

Nali prepared the foxes' dinner and glanced up at her daughter through the closed, sliding glass door.

"Do you think she'll form the bond of familiars with them?" she asked her husband. They both were shielding against their daughter, knowing that even with the door between them, there was no true physical means that Autumn couldn't get around.

Todd glanced at his wide and then at their daughter. "I believe she's already started. She may not know it herself for a little while yet, but we need to watch this even more closely." He replied.

"You have nothing against Autumn having them as familiars?" Nali inquired. She went to the fridge to get the milk.

"No. But we need to make sure nothing goes wrong. Think Nali, Autumn as she is now, is extremely powerful. Having a familiar will increase one's strength normally, but three? Do you realize how much power she'll be able to channel then?" he asked, fear for their only child filtering through his voice.

Before they could do anything, Autumn looked up and over at them through the glass door, concern crossing her face. She had obviously sensed something even with the shields her parents had placed on themselves.

Nali looked over at Autumn and shook her head when her daughter started to rise from where she sat. She waved that the teenager should stay just where she was. Then she turned to face her husband.

"Even now her powers are slightly increasing. But she had already fully come into them. And I've asked you before, and I'll do it again. Can we seek out Genkai, the psychic with untold powers? She is rumored to be here in Japan with an apprentice a couple of years back. Let us go to her…" Nali said.

Todd stared at her and then bowed his head. "It seems that we have no choice."

Nali gave a tiny smile and kissed Todd's cheek. "I'll inquire about her and we'll find out if she'll see us." She said. He nodded and both returned to their tasks at hand.

Autumn was curious as to why she felt the bare stirrings of fear she had picked up from her parents. But she knew she shouldn't ask, and she wouldn't. But it was one of those times that she wished she could. Before she could dwell much further in her thoughts, Twitch jumped into her lap and pawed at her. The girl blinked and looked down. Russet and Pouncer were also looking up at her. She could feel their curiousness, but there was also a touch of concern. It was then that she realized she had taken the "mother" aspect of their lives; not that she really minded. She smiled and pet Twitch's head and then the other two.

After dinner Nali joined her daughter when she took the pups outside again. She took a spot on the grass, her eyes on the three romping around.

"I assume that you will continue with them as you do now for the weekend?" Nali asked, holding out a hand to Twitch, who had curiously sauntered over.

Autumn nodded, "Yes. I want them to be accustomed to their new home and surroundings before I go back to school. I think I can get them mostly settled and familiar before Monday. But two days of hard work await me." She said with a slight sigh at the end.

"Yes it does. Where are you sleeping tonight? With these cuties again?" her mother inquired, throwing a warm smile to the pups.

Autumn pursed her lips in thought for a moment, "I don't know. Most likely thought, but probably in the garage again." She replied.

After that the two chatted about what the foxes had done that day and what she accomplished with them.

She even told her mother about Suiichi, giggling and blushing as she described him. Her mother quickly figured out that her daughter liked him and started chatting about _her_ first boyfriend.


	10. Chapter 9

Shiane to Tibo: Well, see, I managed to finish it BEFORE Friday! And you better love me since I'm posting it sooner than I promised I would.

Notes and Disclaimers: YYH is NOT mine. But everyone else is.

**Chapter 9**

Monday came quickly and as it was Autumn overslept. She scrambled from her bed, nearly stepping on Russet who had come into her room, sniffing.

The foxes had slept in the kitchen that night; her dad had put in a cat door and they all had been teaching the three how to use it when they needed to do their business. So far they'd only had a few mishaps, but the foxes were fast learners.

"Autumn! You're running late!" her mother called.

"I know Momma!" she called back. She grabbed the school uniform she had left out the night before and rushed to the bathroom.

When she came out she was dressed, face washed, hair brushed and pulled back away from her face, and a light layer of makeup now enhanced her natural beauty. Dashing back to her bedroom she grabbed the white gloves and her school bag and started to leave her room when a yip caught her attention. She stopped, looking for Russet and found him pawing at her shoes.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" she exclaimed. She went back to get them and her socks. With them she scooped up Russet and carried him and everything else to the kitchen.

"I've already made your lunch." Her mother said, "And breakfast is waiting to be eaten. It's sitting atop the stove. I've got to go to work and your father is coming to check on the foxes in two hours." She continued.

Autumn nodded, setting Russet on the floor with his siblings and then set her gloves and school bag on the table. Her went on the floor by the chair she now sat in. Quickly pulling on her socks she got her shoes on in a record of time.

"Bye honey. I'll see you after work! And I'll come by after lunch to check on our little ones." Nali said as she started for the front door.

Just before it closed Autumn yelled, "Bye Momma!"

The door closed and then the sixteen-year-old heard the car start and pull away from the house. Looking at the clock she saw that she had exactly thirty minutes until the first bell. Just enough time to shove her lunch in her bag, grab her breakfast, make sure the foxes had plenty of water and then lock the door behind her to swiftly walk to school _while_ she ate her breakfast.

Giving the three foxes one last pet she grabbed her gloves and slipped her hands into them as she walked into the kitchen. Breakfast consisted of a toasted bread pocket filled with scrambled eggs and bacon. She wrapped it in a napkin, turned off the lights and grabbed her school bag. She dug out her keys as she went towards the front door.

The foxes bounded along with her, Pouncer trying to entangle himself through her legs. When she nearly tripped over him she gave a little nervous laugh.

"Babies, you're _not_ coming with me." She said firmly.

They looked up at her, cocking their heads to the side. She looked down at them and couldn't' help but smile. They were just too cute and adorable to resist. So extending a feeling of playfulness to them she exited the house and shut the door to the three in a rambunctious romp. Giggling she quickly locked the door and then started hurrying in the direction of the school, stuffing her keys back into her bag. She was also lucky that her purse was also in her bag, leastwise she wouldn't have had a pen for the day. She quickened her pace, taking a bite of her breakfast. It was still hot and now she wished she had thought to get something to drink. She would just have to wait until she got to school.

Halfway to school, her breakfast residing in her stomach, she spotted someone walking ahead of her. It took her a moment but she realized it was Suiichi.

"Suiichi-sempai!" she called out, almost hesitantly. She didn't know if he would actually want to talk to her. She also made sure her shields were firm and a little more strengthened than usual; she didn't want to take any chances, being close to school.

The young man stopped, looking around for whom called him and then spotted Autumn behind him. He waited until she caught up with him before walking again.

"Good morning, Autumn-san." He said as she now walked beside him. "How was your weekend?" he asked, switching to English.

"Eventful," she replied truthfully, a small smile forming on her lips.

"How so?" he inquired politely.

She glanced up at him, flattered at his curiosity. She didn't want to start blushing so she looked forward in the direction they were going. "My father put in a cat door for the foxes and we were trying to teach them how to use it. So far we've had luck." She replied with a tiny blush.

Suiichi was watching her from the corner of his eyes and couldn't help but notice that she was blushing again. He actually liked it when she blushed; she was cute. Realizing that made him wonder if he'd ever be able to do as planned…Before he could dwell any further in his thoughts, Autumn's next words brought him to the present again.

"…But my mother wants me to research on them. We know they're red foxes, and that they're already weaned, but other than that we don't know anything." She said, her confidence rising with the subject. She didn't feel as shy talking about the foxes as she did about everything else.

There had been only one person she could tell anything to, but she lived back in the U.S. last she heard and it had been awhile since they talked.

"I can help you if you would like." Suiichi offered.

Autumn looked up at him and met his gaze, a little surprised. He gave her a little encouraging smile, which she responded to.

"I would like that very much." She said shyly.

"When would you like to set up a time?"

"Uh…I don't really know." She replied truthfully.

He let out a chuckle, and said, "Is there any day this week you are free?"

She considered it and said, "Well, I have to be home straight after school to check on the kits, but I guess if I just check on them and leave them with plenty of food they'll be okay for another couple of hours." She said finally.

He was a tiny bit surprised at her eagerness, but he nodded. "So, today is good?" he inquired.

Autumn blushed and then said shyly, "Is it okay with you? If it's not..." he cut her off, "It's fine."

She looked up at him, meeting his gaze, her cheeks still pink.. He gave her a smile, "The public library is open till late tonight. But I am sure we'll get done quickly." He said and then added, "The librarians know me very well."

She gave a little giggle, hiding it behind a hand.

Suiichi's smile widened, but his gaze went to the large building many other teenagers were drawn to.

"Well, we're almost there." He remarked.

Autumn looked up, a bit startled. In the short time in Suiichi's company she had forgotten they were going to school.

"Oh, you're right." She managed to say. They continued heading towards the school silently.

Once they were on campus grounds they still had just a few minutes before the bell was to ring to signal that class was about to start.

"I will wait for you here after school, if that is okay with you, Autumn-san," he turned towards her.

She looked up into his face, nodding. "I will be here as soon as I can." She said.

He nodded in return and then added, "And do not fret, I will not forget about your kits."

"Thank you Suiichi-sempai." She said, her expression full of warmth.

TBC


	11. Chapter 10

Tibo: See, here's the next chapter just like I promised.Oh, and it's also MUCH longer than any other chapter! Be happy!

Notes and Disclaimers: I don't own YYH, but everyone else is mine.

**Chapter 10**

They found a small pile of books, not all of them solely on red foxes. They had found books about other types of foxes too.

Autumn came back to the table they took over with two more books and slid down into the chair across from the redhead. Suiichi looked up at her and gave her smile. She returned it, setting the books down in front of her and opened the one on top.

But Suiichi's eyes were drawn to her gloved hands. The material was white but through the day at school and the searching through bookshelves left them dusty and a little dirty. In a few spots there were pen marks and there were also a few smudges from makeup and dirt.

"Wouldn't you like to remove your gloves?" he asked.

She quickly looked up at him; he couldn't help but notice a tiny touch of fear now in her light blue eyes. But she lowered them to her hands, trying to hide her face.

"No," she finally said, "I am fine. I hardly notice them." It _was_ true that she never really noticed the gloves; she had been wearing gloves for years. But she also didn't want to reveal her deepest secret. She didn't look up for a few minutes, knowing that the older boy didn't believe her.

Suiichi just stared at her for a few moments more and then returned his attention to the book before him. He tried not to let his thoughts wanders, but as he took a few notes, he couldn't help it. He barely even noticed most of what he wrote, his written words running away with him. But as least everything he wrote pertained to foxes; just not everything he wrote came from the books. He was in fact quite knowledgeable on foxes, animals in general, but he wanted to help Autumn and become closer to her as a friend.

A few minutes passed before Autumn broke the silence, "Oh! This is what I need." She half exclaimed. That drew a few stares, causing her to blush and duck her head.

Suiichi was watching her with a touch of amusement in his eyes when she lifted her head once again.

"What did you find?" he asked, steering her gently away from her embarrassment.

Her cheeks returned to their natural tone as she looked down at the page again. "It says that when the kits reach the age of five weeks or age their mother begins to feed them less often and slowly switches their diet to meat." She summarized the best she could. She lifted her gaze to see her companion's reaction.

Suiichi looked thoughtful, nodding when she finished reporting of her findings. "Did you find anything more?" he inquired, glancing over at her book, reading a little.

Autumn slightly shrugged and lowered her eyes to skim the rest of the page, one with a few pictures and then turned it over. Her face lit up, obviously finding something and put her finger to it.

"It says here that their parents continue to provide food until they're about six months old or so, though throughout that time they learn and practice their hunting skills by scrounging around the den for insects and fruits." She said, phrasing it her way.

Suiichi nodded, "Sounds about what I have just found," he said, handing her his own book. She looked at it, curiously skimming through it and nodded. When she finished she tried to give the book back to him, but she simply shook his head and said, "I have already taken notes. You may continue looking through it."

She studied his face for a moment more before turning back to the book he had given her.

A little more than an hour passed before they realized the time.

"Oh no!" she remembered to be quiet, her gaze locked in the clock above the circulation desk.

"What is it?" he asked, following her gaze, "Oh. I didn't realize it was getting so late." He said, stacking up the books. Autumn helped him, but was saying,

"I should've already gone back home."

His eyes flicked up to look at her and then said, "You left a note. Your parents won't worry, so just relax Autumn-san. I'm sure you will not be penalized if you are a little late in returning home."

She stacked the last of her books on the pile and lifted her head to look at him. Her body slowly relaxed at his words, "Yes, I left a note and my parents know that things like this can run overtime." She said finally.

He nodded and then picked up their stack of books. Autumn gathered their notes and her purse and followed him as he went to put the books on the cart near the circulation desk. She was folding the notes to slip into her purse as he led the way out of the building.

"Would you object to a quick dinner?" he asked.

She was a little surprised at the question and hesitantly replied, "I wouldn't object."

Suiichi turned his head, a little bit surprised that she had agreed so readily. He shook his head a tiny bit to clear his thoughts.

"So is there anything in particular you want to eat?" he asked.

She shook her head, watching the setting sun. "No, not really." She answered truthfully.

Suiichi nodded, "There's a little American deli shop coming up soon. Would you like to go there?" he inquired.

She looked up at him, her face lit up, "I've been here for six years and I've never heard of an American shop." He said, shock of the news still running through her features.

He smiled at her, "The shop has only been open for a few months." He said.

He was walking her up to her doorstep when she turned to face him. A smile graced her lips as she looked up into his face. She didn't mind that he was covered in shadows; she knew what he looked like by memory from when she sat across from him at the shop.

"Thank you Suiichi-sempai." She said, a little shy.

He knew what all she referred to and returned the smile, "You're welcome Autumn-san."

Autumn's eyes dropped a bit as she felt heat seep into her cheeks. She raised a hand to tuck hair behind an ear, but Suiichi took it himself. The girl froze, eyes slightly glazing over, unfocused.

She had finally taken off her gloves at the deli to eat and hadn't bothered putting them back on. Now her hands were bare; bare skin against his bare skin. A vulnerability she couldn't afford, especially with people she didn't know very well. She was open fully to his emotions and visions of thoughts.

_--Sitting in a literature class, a bit bored with the structure, reading a completely different book than everyone else.-- _Flashes kept coming, brief and a little fuzzy, but she received them as strongly as they continued to touch. _–Flashing on Autumn herself, seeing the smile on her face and feeling warm thoughts. He liked her, liked in a way that he would court her.—_And then there was one last vision:_--A large silver fox with blue markings around the eyes, paws and tip of tail was running through a forest, a sense of freedom and elation filling his being.—_

Suiichi grew concerned at the girl's sudden silence, leaning a little closer to her. But then she blinked and snatched her hand away.

"Don't touch me!" she exclaimed, a little breathless and hesitant. She rubbed her hand as if his touch shocked her and then took a step away from him.

The elder teen looked extremely puzzled and a little hurt as he straightened up again.

"I'm sorry Suiichi-sempai," she said softly in Japanese. "I wish I could explain my actions to you, but I regret that I cannot just now. Please understand." She looked up into his shadowed face once again. Her body was a little tense from the images and emotions she had just received. The last one had her a bit shaken; it had seemed so _real_ despite the fact that there _were_ no such color for a fox.

The connection between them hung very faintly through the air, but was fading. Her shields had dropped quite a bit at his touch and while he was still within her immediate range she couldn't strengthen them back up again. So with her shields and the slight link she could feel the tangle of puzzlement, concern, and curiosity Suiichi was giving off.

Then he gave off a sense of calm, canceling out some of his other emotions. "I understand Autumn-san. I can be patient and give you as much time as you need." He said, his voice steady.

She was a bit surprised at his reply and was silent for a moment. "Arigatou for being so understanding." She gave a slight bow.

He returned the motion and said, "I will see you tomorrow then Autumn-san."

She nodded and watched as he turned and walked away silently.

Autumn remained out there until she could no longer feel his presence within her hearing range and then slipped inside.

The three kits waited for her, all sitting semi-patiently near the door and watched as she slipped out of her shoes. She dropped her purse onto the small table in the foyer and scooped up the closest kit. It was Russet.

He licked at her cheek as she cuddled him close and then with the other two following she went deeper into the house. Her father was watching TV in the den and her mother was paying bills at the kitchen table.

"Hi, I'm home," she said, switching to their native language. She scratched Russet behind the ears lovingly as the other two paced around her. She knew they were happy to see her, as well as content with how their life was now; her shields were still partially down, having strengthened them soon after Suiichi had left, and she could pick up on the kits.

"How did your research go?" her mother asked, looking up from her bills.

Autumn glanced over at her mother and then replied, "Fine. I think we compiled quite a bit of information. And I'm sorry that I'm late. When we realized how long we had been at the library it was already around our usually suppertime and Suiichi went ahead and took me to dinner." She said as blandly as she could.

But that didn't stop her parents from hiding smiles.

TBC

4


	12. Chapter 11

Note: I'd like to say thanks for all your reviews! And this one was a little longer too! Yay for longer sections! 

Shiane to SmileAtTheDevil: She _will_ definitely meet the others, don't worry. But it'll be EXTREMELY interesting when she meets Hiei….for a hint on _that_ one just keep in mind of Autumn's powers and what Hiei is. (grins)

Notes and Disclaimers: I don't own YYH, but everyone else I do!   
Chapter 11 

During the next two days that passed quickly, Autumn, the foxes and her parents slipped into a routine. Her parents would still come home to check on the kits as well as feel them small chunks of meat with the milk and bread. Autumn also became closer to the three, being able to pick up on their mood and even thoughts more easily.

She was also becoming closer to the redheaded eighteen year old Suiichi. He walked her to school and sought her out during school to chat. He still even walked her home and stayed for tea the day after their research night. The fox kits were still a little anxious around him, but were slowly accepting his presence. It was almost as if they trying to please Autumn, almost as If they knew exactly how much their mistress liked him.

The afternoon of the second day Autumn and Suiichi were raking a different way home, chatting lively about the kits.

"They're growing fond of sleeping in my room at night and this morning Twitch was curled at the foot of my bed! The other two were on the floor curled up together on a jacket that had slipped off my chair." She said with amusement.

"So you are allowing them to stay indoors at night?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yes. They've pretty much gotten the hand of using the cat door." She replied.

Suiichi let out a small chuckle and then inquired, "How is the food transaction going? Are they taking to it?"

She nodded again, thoughtfully this time, "Yes, they're taking to it really well. We don't even have much of a problems with crickets and grasshoppers anymore." She giggled at that. She looked up at the redhead and found him looking quite amused and chuckling.

They were nearing the forest Autumn loved, on the opposite side and were planning to cut through it. Suiichi wanted to take a look at the kits' old den. And he also wanted to see if the bodies of the mother and the runt were still there so he could bury them.

But just as they were passing the last alley before the forest Autumn stopped still, her expression stunned and unfocused. She had picked up faint stirrings outside of her shields and began to strengthen them as they continued walking. But just as she passed the alley some outside force of powerful emotions stripped _all_ protection that she had. She was vulnerable to everything now, including Suiichi's own emotions.

She stopped moving the very instant her shields started to be stripped. She was deaf and blind to everything going on around her, including the one that had been with her.

She was being overwhelmed by a powerful emotion of fear tinged with pain and exhaustion. There was also death. With the feeling of death, of stillness of no true emotional mark; she was opened to the visions, just as powerful to have stripped away every shred of protection she had. In the back of her mind where she still had a tiny ounce of mind to think for herself, she knew that Suiichi would be extremely worried; being so overwhelmed by what stripped her shields, she couldn't consciously pick up on his being. She also vaguely knew her parents would at once know that she was no longer shielded and worry. They would also probably rush home and try to find her.

Before she could have any more time to her own private thoughts the visions overwhelmed everything else—

_Something was chasing him, something not normal. And it wanted his life._

_Faster, he must move faster; it was gaining on him. He could hear the heavy steps behind him. He started to look over his shoulder to see how far behind his pursuer was, but snapped his gaze forward. No, he couldn't waste precious time._

_But even as he continued running, he knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer. Mortal legs could only go for so long._

_Exhaustion began to penetrate his mind, as well as fear. The fear started flooding all his senses; his end was near, he could feel it. His legs and lungs were burning but he had to keep going. The being was nearly in touching distance._

_His foot hit something; he stumbled and crashed headlong to the ground. Stunned he didn't move, but as quickly as he collected his thoughts the being stood over him, his presence looming, filling the immediate area with darkness and foreboding. His breath came fast, his heart beating rapidly and his fear overwhelmed all rational thought. His eyes closed tightly, his body tense and trembling._

_With a sudden lurch he felt something plunge into his back, gasping for breath. Noises emerged from his throat as well, gasping and incoherent and now…pain._

"_Yes, doe halfbreed." The creature above him hissed, plunging the dagger deeper._—

Autumn thrust herself out of the visions, but was still held by the emotions. She wouldn't be able to make a desperate retreat unless she was physically away from the area.

She was senseless to everything around her, that much he knew from the lack of responses and Suiichi grew extremely worried. It was just like the other night when he touched her, but on such a larger scale and she wasn't even touching anything!

He still watched her, his concern for her well-being rising. He knew he couldn't touch her, knew that she was totally vulnerable.

Nearly pacing around he jerked his gaze around, locating any people around them. Luckily there were very few, but a couple still looked in their direction.

"Why now of all times?" Suiichi muttered as his mind raced for something to do. "Too bad Genkai is unreachable at the moment. If only she hadn't gone on that extended trip."

After a few minutes, Autumn still as silent as she had been since she stopped walking, he knew he should get her away. _ "But how?" _He thought. His deep green eyes kept going from the girl to the forest. Carrying her would have to do.

But Autumn was wearing short sleeves, he noticed—he would be touching her. Unconsciously he raised a hand as if to touch her, stopping before he could do so.

Something drew his eyes and he looked down at his arm, finally realizing his over jacket was long sleeved. His dilemma of not touching her as he carried her was solved.

He slipped out of it as quickly as he could. Wrapping it around Autumn's upper body, he carefully picked her up into his arms, minding that she wore the usual skirt, part of her school uniform. Her school bag was a little awkward to balance, but he managed and as soon as she was sure he could carry her without any trouble he started to quickly make his way towards the treelines.

Autumn was becoming away of her surrounding, feeling concern and a sense haste. And she knew then that it was coming from the redhead.

Already the link between her and the powerful emotions was fading, stretching out too far. But it reached a point where it became too thin and snapped, shooting the rest of Autumn's awareness and sense of self back to her body. Now she became totally aware of her body and senses of peace around her, accompanied by Suiichi's emotions.

Suiichi reached a suitable spot, well away from any streets and people when he stopped. He walked more carefully now, watching where he was putting his feet.

He spotted a fallen tree five minutes after entering the treeline and immediately headed towards it.

Autumn was set down as carefully as if she was made of glass, her back to the tree. As he backed away a couple of steps he took her book bag and set it down so she wouldn't have to deal with it for the time being.

But as he looked into her eyes, they were still unfocused, unseeing. He didn't know how long it usually took her to come out of these powers of her; yes he knew they were powers or at least one. A clairvoyant she was, he knew that much from his own experiences.

Autumn could tell that they had stopped moving and it was now in the semi peace her awareness floated back to the surface. Taking a deep breath she blinked, keeping her eyes closed for a long moment before opening them once again.

He watched the personality fill her blue eyes once again and had to smile when she looked at him. He continued to watch her, trying to reign in his own feelings, knowing that she was vulnerable right now and he didn't want to burden her _or_ have her receive anything from him that he wouldn't want known. She was the only one with secrets.

She gazed around her, taking in their surroundings silently before asking, "Did you get us here?"

He nodded and raised a hand, waving it at her, "See for yourself."

She blinked at him and then looked down at what he referred to. She was engulfed by a maroon jacket, feeling very small inside it. Then she realized that it was his. She raised her eyes to meet his.

"Thank you." She said softly.

Seconds passed and he replied, "You're welcome."

Something or some _things_ came crashing through the underbrush headed their way.

TBC


	13. Chpater 12

**Notes and Disclamiers: **me no own YYH.

Oh, Tibo Rain, see I wrote more and you better be happy! It was SSSOOOOOO much longer!

**Chapter 12**

Suiichi was prompted to go into a crouch before her, ready to protect Autumn if the need arose.

Being stripped of her shields, she could feel a surge of protectiveness from him and turned her gaze and abilities to what was coming. She could divert anything if she had to, protecting the both of them.

"Wait," she said to Suiichi, placing a gloved hand on his shoulder. And though the touch was brief and layers still separated bare skin, she was still able to receive a single vision.

_It was the silver fox again, this time seeming to slink around an old building, old as in not modern, but long passed; the architecture different. The fox had a sense of silence and stealth about him, using the shadows expertly to his advantage._—

And just as quickly as she had seen it, she pulled her mind away, mentally shaking her thought away.

Suiichi glanced over his shoulder at her, eyebrow slightly raised.

Within moments the crashing became louder, closer; individual twigs could be heard snapping. But there was also yapping within it all.

Suiichi obviously recognized it and relaxed his posture.

Three fox kits came running into sight, bounding straight to Autumn.

"Russet, Pouncer, Twitch! How did you get here so fast!" she exclaimed, bending down towards them. Open to their emotions she knew they were worried and ecstatic to see her. Pouncer kept jumping up into her arms and lap, licking at her face as the other two rubbed against her like cats, and climbing into her lap as well.

Suiichi turned around to sit facing them, surprise in his expression.

Minutes went by and Autumn calmed the kits down enough to settle next to her or in her lap. Autumn herself was a little calmer now, the foxes' presences assisting in that. But it was moments more before she met Suiichi's gaze again.

"I guess it's time you should hear the explanation for this," she said softly, using her native language.

"If you wish for me to know Autumn-san." He replied in the same tongue.

She nodded, "Suiichi-sempai, the reason why I cannot abide another's touch and why I wear these gloves," she started tugging off the said objects and set them with her bag, "is because I am a powerful clairvoyant…and empathy, which is how I knew the kits were coming." She added. She met his gaze head on, trying to gage his reaction.

Suiichi blinked, but his expression said it all. He _understood_ what she was telling him, understood and accepted it with a completely open mind.

"I'm…glad that you felt you could tell me Autumn-san. I will not betray your well-kept secret." He said slowly.

She smiled at him, petting Pouncer behind the ears. Silence descended on them for a short while, Autumn calming and gathering meager threads of protection again, and Suiichi just sitting, watching her with an expression of complete understanding. She thought for a brief moment that he accepted a little _too_ easily, but didn't want to walk down that branch of though. She would take it as it was; it wasn't every day she made friends that were keepers. And now she had someone, not her parents, to confide in if she wanted.

The foxes were a soothing factor to her since of well-being. They just added a layer of calm, an awareness that also brought many things into clearer, sharper focus. When she realized _that_, she looked down at the three, noticing something on the supernatural level of her gifted awareness. She was privy to everything the three were experiencing, and she was certain now that for the most part it was vice versa—hence why and how they knew where she was and what was happening.

Suiichi must've read something in her expression to break the silence, "Something wrong?"

She looked up at him and then glanced at the nearest pup before actually meeting his gaze. "I…These little ones are bonded to me as familiars." She said bluntly.

His eyebrows rose as he was shocked at the news. "Are you sure?" he asked, a tiny bit skeptical.

She nodded, still scratching Pouncer. Twitch was curled up against her leg and Russet sat, his tail curled around his feet, keeping his steady gaze on Suiichi as if he were an older brother protecting his baby sister from a potential suitor. It was rather amusing watching Russet keep his vigil, as well as touching.

"Yes, I'm sure. There is no other way to explain how they knew _exactly_ where I was and that they could provide help. I may be extremely powerful and have a wide range, but if they _weren't_ bonded with me they wouldn't have been able to find me." She explained.

He looked thoughtful and then nodded, turning his gaze down to the little ones. "So if _they_ knew you came into some trouble, wouldn't your parents "pick up" a larger signal?" he asked thoughtfully.

Autumn looked stunned at that notion and looked a little worried. "Yeah, they've probably rushed home so they could center themselves and search for me." She said, moving Pouncer off her lap and rising to her feet.

Suiichi also rose to his feet, keeping his attention half on the pups and half on the girl herself. He didn't want anything to happen to her, least of all while she had no protection in the sense of her supernatural abilities. He watched her as the foxes twined around her, making little mewling sounds.

"Would you like me to escort you home?" he asked.

She looked up at him and gave a little smile, "Please," she said simply.

He was the tiniest bit surprised at the suddenness of her reply, but smiled warmly nonetheless. She started to reach down for her bag, but he stopped her, "Please, I will get that. You just worry about yourself and your kits." He said.

She straightened back up, nodding and had to grab at the jacket still draped around her shoulders and paused momentarily as a vision flashed through her mind—_Suiichi bore a whip made of rose thorns, using it with deadly accuracy, violence surrounding him like a thick fog. But he wasn't the only one there; there were at least two others, one short, dark hair and eyes, a blue aura around him, and the other taller, carrot orange hair and an orange aura. The area was filled with violence, pain, exertion, and…death._ —

As soon as she had been sucked into it, she was pulled back out; Russet and Twitch both rubbed against her in sync, clearing her thoughts.

Luckily the redhead didn't notice her lapse. When the jacket was snuggly around her, she quickly bent and scooped Twitch into her arms. During that Suiichi swing her bag onto his shoulder. He looked at her, smiled and started to walk deeper into the trees. "If you would follow me Autumn-san." He said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

She smiled at his form and began to follow, the pups trotting along with her. With her fingers buried in Twitch's fur she was reassured with her presence as well as the other two. She could feel that they were happy to be with her, happy that she was fine. Autumn settled her nerves a little more with their ongoing influence, but she knew she would need to have a long talk with her parents to avoid any consequences of the strong vision she was forced to see.

"Suiichi-sempai," she started to say after they went a few yards. She was just behind him to the side, almost walking alongside him.

He looked over at her, avoiding stepping on the kit he assumed was Pouncer, who was a little more energetic as they continued on. "Yes?"

"How did you know to cover me so you could get me away from that alley?" she asked, curious, but a little hesitant.

He turned his head to filly look at her, barely remembering to dodge an oncoming tree. When he looked ahead once more to watch where he was leading her, he answered, "When we came to the alley and your powers took control, I noticed that it was the same thing that happened, though on a smaller scale, when I touched you the other night. I figured that you would be pulled away from the call of your off gift if you were physically away."

She nodded, knowing full well of the logic in his words, but it also sparked her curiosity even more. "You had an idea about my secret?" she inquired.

It was then that he hesitated. A few silence-filled moments passed before he opened his mouth to speak again, "Here in Jason it is not too uncommon to find people with…special gifts." He started. He knew that she was paying close attention to his every word. "And I have much knowledge on the supernatural." He said slowly.

Autumn's eyebrows shot up, surprised at this bit of information. "Really? How?" she instantly asked. She shifted Twitch in her arms to a more comfortable carrying position (the pup never making a noise in protest), also managing to keep the jacket on. Despite that the day was warm, ever since she encountered the emotions that accompanied that death she felt a little chilled and was glad of the jacket.

He looked at her again, still surprised that she was so open with him. "Apart from being well read," he smirked, "I also have a few close friends that are gifted." He replied.

"Oh." Autumn said, looking thoughtful now.

Suiichi couldn't determine how she meant her response, so he turned his attention back to the activity at hand: getting to her house. He judged the distance they had come and figured they were about halfway through the forest.

But minutes later she surprised him yet again when she asked, "May I know if they are gifts like mine?" her voice was now soft, and still hesitant as if she were afraid to voice things she otherwise wouldn't.

He quickly glanced at her, giving her a reassuring smile, "Yes, you may and I will answer." He said. He watched as a tension that hadn't been there before slip from her body; she must have been afraid that he would refuse to tell her. "I must regret to say that I have yet to meet another clairvoyant/empath such as yourself. Thus far I have met just a couple of clairvoyants, but none come close to your strength of power. Nor have I met an empath, someone close to it, but you're the first true empath I have met." He said.

"So what exactly _can_ they do?" she inquired, giving a small frown.

He paused, trying to figure out exactly how to tell her in simple enough terms. How to explain that his comrades use a different kind of energy than Autumn; how they used different aspects of their very being.

Then he figured something out and hoped for the best.

"Their powers are…energy manipulation. I don't know how else to explain it." He gave a small helpless shrug.

She blinked, taking that bit in, trying to puzzle through it. It took a few moments of thought before her expression smoothed out and she nodded. "I think I understand. The way they use it is like forming your own physical energy into something with form, something like an aura right? And with that the actual strength can fluctuate with the will power and emotional state the wielder is in." she said slowly, her thoughts tumbling out on her tongue. She met his gaze and watched relief fill his expression as well as feel a wave of it roll off his body. Though she was sensitive to his emotions at the moment, she knew that he was trying to help her by trying to keep them locked down, and she was extremely grateful for his insight.

Then he raised an eyebrow at her, voicelessly inquiring how she came to know what she just spoke.

She gave him a smug smile and said, "You're not the only one who's well read."

He smiled in return, nodding. Then he looked at their surroundings before saying, "I'm assuming we're forgoing on our trip to the den?"

She nodded, "If it's okay with you. I do not particularly care to have any more visions just now and I'm sure going to the den will spark a few." She said.

He nodded his agreement, "Perhaps in a few days." He suggested.

"Yes. That would be better." She responded and then said, "Oh, I may not go to school tomorrow. Not with my shields totally ripped away. It takes too much effort to build them back up and takes a while too."

"I assumed as much. I was already contemplating speaking with Silvati-sensei if I may deliver your work in the future." He said casually.

Autumn was a little surprised at that. "Oh really? Why ever for?" she asked, feeling heat begin to seep into her cheeks. She kept her gaze on what was in front of her, hoping that he didn't notice.

Suiichi glanced at her before turning his gaze away, smiling. He suspected her feelings for him and knew that he returned them; not that they would be admitting it anytime soon of course.

"It is just that Silvati-sensei seems preoccupied recently and seeing as I was present to see your latest "attack" I assumed that you would wish to avoid large groups of people for a day or so." He tried for a light tone.

But it didn't fool her. Despite the telltale flush in her cheeks, she glanced up at him, reading in between the lines of his words. He liked her, she realized. She had suspected this, but until now didn't see enough proof; she had it now though.

In response she nodded, "You assumed correctly, and I must ell you that Silvati-sensei knows of my abilities." She added, her voice going softer.

He looked over at her, "I figured she would."

They arrived at Autumn's house in good time, finding that, just as she predicted, her parents both home. She led Suiichi to the door and just before entering half turned to him.

"Please, can you stay for awhile? I'm sure my parents would wish to meet you."

He nodded, still carrying her bag. "My mother does not expect me until later." Was his reply.

She smiled, happy that he would remain and then entered her home, calling out in English, "Momma? Papa? I'm home!"

She and Suiichi slipped out of their shoes, as was custom with the Japanese and closed the door behind them. Autumn had Suiichi set her bag down just as she released Twitch from her arms to join her brothers.

"Autumn!" two voices exclaimed as footsteps could be heard rushing in their direction.

Autumn and Suiichi exchanged glances as she gently nudged the kits out of the direct pathway to her. They all moved in good time, seconds later her parents came in, her mother pulling her into a tight embrace. Unfortunately Autumn was subject to her mother's emotions that weren't behind blocks. –_Relief at seeing her daughter was the strongest; her worry beginning to fade. But concern was still with her in force._ —

Todd pulled his wife back, saying, "Dear, she has no…" then stopped, seeing Suiichi. His own expression of relief and concern smoothed out into impassiveness.

At his immediate silence Nali looked up at her husband and then followed his gaze to see the redhead standing somewhat behind Autumn.

"Autumn, who is this? Please introduce us." Nali said, most of her emotions now masked. She and Todd both were tempted to psychically probe the boy's mind, but restrained themselves; they were in a country with other psychics and they never knew who else could be one. They didn't want to be caught probing.

Autumn looked at Suiichi and smirked, then looked at her parents again. "Momma, Papa, this is Suiichi Minamino. Suiichi-sempai, these are my parents. And would you please put a light shield over me? I need to rebuild all of mine, but right now I can't." she said.

Her parents were shocked into speechlessness, but each automatically set up a shield around her. She breathed a sigh of relief and noticed that Suiichi was still silent.

"He knows Momma. He broke me out of what had held me so firmly; that ripped away my shields. I've told him what I am." She said, her voice steady.

Suiichi glanced at the sixteen-year-old and then at her parents, not sure if he should say anything; this was such an awkward moment.

Nali and Todd blinked and looked at each other before looking at the teenagers again.

"How can we trust him?" Todd asked, his gaze narrowed at the redhead.

"Papa!" Autumn exclaimed.

But it was Suiichi who replied, "Sir, I have close friends who are also…gifted just as your daughter is. I am also known to the psychic Genkai. I can be trusted with this." He said slowly and calmly.

Todd blinked and then bowed his head. Nali on the other hand perked up at his last words. "Genkai you said?" she asked.

Suiichi nodded, "Yes ma'am. Do you also know her?"

Autumn just stared as her mother shook her head, "No. But we wish to get in touch with her." She said.

"Why?" Autumn asked curiously, with a touch of suspicion as well.

Nali looked at her daughter, not answering for a moment. Todd was the one who spoke up, "Your mother has noticed a bond forming between you and the…"

"The kits? The bond of familiars?" Autumn supplied. Her parents just mutely nodded. "I have found the blond between us and it is acknowledged now. That _was_ the reason why the kits managed to find me." She said, "But why would you bother an infamous psychic about familiar?" she inquired.

Her parents exchanged looks again, but it was Suiichi who spoke up.

"If I may? I know the answer, or at least I assume I do." He said. They nodded to him before he watched as Autumn turned to him. "Autumn-san, they want to speak with Genkai because having a single familiar can increase one's abilities. But you, with being as powerful as you told me you are, have bonded to three." He said.

Autumn nodded as he explained and then it seemed as if a light turned on in her expression. "So they're going to be increasing my powers even more?" she asked. They all nodded. "Then that means I will need further training." She came to a conclusion.

Her parents nodded, finally starting to relax. With them relaxing, Autumn herself was able to be relieved of tension. Their reaction to Suiichi was only a little surprising, but it had gone well.

She looked down as the kits twined around her legs and had to smile.

Nali smiled at her daughter and then looked at Autumn's crush. She gave him a warm smile when he met her gaze and realized that he had feelings for Autumn as well. This was looking up, she thought with a private smile.

"Suiichi, when you spoke of Genkai, do you know how I may get a hold of her?" Nali asked.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Carden, but the moment Genkai is unattainable. She went on an extended trip and is not due back for another two weeks." He replied regrettably.

"Oh," Nali looked down at that news. But before anything else could be said she perked up again and asked him, "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

Autumn was shocked, as well as her father, but no more or less than Suiichi, though he didn't quite show the extent of his surprise in his expression.

"If I am not imposing." He said slowly.

Nali smiled brightly, "Of course not. Well I'll just head back to the kitchen. Come along Todd, let's leave them to talk." She said. Todd caught an odd look on his wife's face and realized that she was attempting her hand at matchmaking. As Nali turned and started going to her destination Todd took one more look at the young man next to his daughter. He almost stopped short when he realized that both had feelings for one another. It was evident that they did, even thought not to each other, or if it was, they would not reveal it.

"Todd? Are you coming yet?" Nali's voice floated back.

Todd turned to follow in his wife's wake. His last thought as he entered the kitchen was that dinner would be interesting that night to say the least.

TBC


	14. Chapter 13

NOTES AND DISCLAIMERS: I don't own YYH, but everything else is completely and solely MINE! Anyway, sorry it took so long to post again….I was having a bit of trouble with some certain areas and the fact that this chapter is really long will also be another reason. (giggles) So anyway, read please! 

**Another Note:** Prologue will be undergoing some changes in the near future. I discovered that some areas were going ahead of what I had planned for when the prologue comes into play in the story….sorry about that…

Chapter 13 

Dinner _had_ been interesting, Autumn thought as she was dressing the next morning. She smiled down at Twitch who playfully ran around her, Russet and Pouncer tumbling around her other a few feet away.

Since she wasn't going to school, not with her shields barely in working order yet, she pulled on a simple shirt and jeans as she continued recalling the events of the night before.

All through dinner her parents were a little stiff, but otherwise chatting lively with both her and Suiichi. The kits were one of the various subjects discussed and to Autumn's amusement, whenever they were mentioned, one of them would look up at her from their shared plate of meat scraps mixed with bread and milk. She knew it was because of their bond; that as it strengthened the foxes would become smarter, just as Autumn would become more aware of their kind.

Suiichi had been polite as he always was and seemed to enjoy her parents' company. That was a _very_ good thing, at least in Autumn's reasoning for the moment. She _wanted_ her parents to like and approve of any potential boyfriends. They'd _have_ to until she was on her own; she couldn't afford to have a relationship where her partner didn't accept what she was.

When the redhead was leaving and her parents cleaning up in the kitchen, Autumn walked him out. He admitted that he would have liked to hug the girl, but would restrain himself from doing so; keeping in mind of her vulnerability. She smiled warmly at him and admitted the same. She was pleased at the slightest surprised that had shown on his face.

Before she could muse much more Twitch pawed at her leg and made the cutest little sound. Autumn blinked, looking down at the kit and also noticed that the other two had stopped their game to look up at her. It was then that could feel their hunger through their bond and barely put up shields she gave a tiny, if a bit sheepish smile saying, "Come on babies. Let's _all_ get some breakfast."

Leading them to the kitchen she found the usual note from her parents reminding her to call Ms. Silvati and had to smile. Autumn would _never_ have forgotten that, not with it being Suiichi who would deliver her work.

She fixed the kits' food first, the usual chopped bits of meat with bread and milk, and set it on the floor. She watched them crowd around the wide shallow bowl and smiled; they were so adorable. Turning to the counter again she put away what she used and took from the fridge the makings of scrambled eggs and bacon.

The kits all looked up at her when she was frying the bacon, but she only smiled, sending out a feeling of calm and normality.

Lunch time rolled around at school, but Suiichi didn't stay. Autumn wasn't there to converse with for one and the other was that he had called a meeting with his friends, a meeting that took precedence over school. But he would return in time to pick up the work he would need to take to Autumn; Silvati-sensei had already spoke with him and he would need to go by her room just after school let out.

Leaving campus was the tricky part, but he managed easily enough; it certainly wasn't the first time he had to leave school without permission. But he hurried just the same.

Twenty minutes passed and he reached an apartment, letting himself in finding five people waiting for him.

"You called Kurama?" the fifth person raised an eyebrow, her voice a little sarcastic.

Suiichi, otherwise known as Kurama looked at the woman and calmly replied, "Yes. I have come across another death. A youkai was the killer."

"How is it that another was found so fast?" the second woman asked, a frown marring her face as she gazed at the redhead.

"I wasn't the one who actually found the death. It was the clairvoyant," he replied.

Silence followed for a few moments and then one of the teenaged boys said, "When are you bringing her around Kurama?" his arms were folded behind his head and he leaned back in a chair.

Kurama came deeper in to the apartment and leaned against the wall. "She is not ready to be part of the team Yusuke. I have to be extremely careful around her; she is not only a clairvoyant, but also an empath."

The one with the same uniform as Yusuke looked bewildered, "An empath? What exactly is _that_?" he asked.

Kurama looked to that one and then at the others, not answering.

It was the woman who turned to him and smacked him. "Baka no baka. Empaths deal with emotions. You already _know_ this." She said firmly, exasperation in her voice.

"Settle down Prata, please," the other woman pleaded. She didn't want tempers to rise nor did she want anything physical to happen. She could just imagine Prata cracking her knuckles, getting ready for a fall out with Kuwabara, the one she called baka. But then, who wouldn't? Kuwabara was obnoxious, loud and stupid. Shaking her head she cleared away those thoughts, she turned her total attention to the subject at hand.

"Fine, fine, but only until he acts like a baka again. Then I'm gonna punch him." Prata mumbled as she took a seat near Yusuke.

The last male in the room smirked at that. Prata noticed him and said sweetly, "Do you have anything to say _He-chan_?"

He glared hotly at her from where he leaned against the far wall of the front room. Before he could make any kind of verbal response Prata was suddenly by his side.

Red eyes flicked up to the woman. She grinned broadly and patted his head. He growled at her but before he could drew the sword he wore across his back, she was sitting again next to Yusuke.

"Onna, I've told you before," he started, his voice dark and full of threats, "quit doing that!" Prata only smiled in reply.

"Hiei, Prata, _please_ settle down." The unnamed woman said.

Kurama waited until everyone was quiet again and then said, "The death was intense enough to strip away all protections the girl had. She was completely vulnerable to all around her. Even _with_ the powerful protections to guard her extreme abilities, the death was still able to strip her clean. What would happen to those lesser in power _and_ protections than her if they came across these deaths?" Kurama said.

Prata listened even more carefully than anyone else, always having a sympathy for empaths, and heard something that made a smirk twitch at her lips. She silently beckoned the other woman near and whispered something in her in her ear. The woman's eyes lit up in surprise and delight, sneaking a glance at Kurama.

Prata nodded, smug and amused and then they turned their attention to the others again.

"What are you two whisperin' about?" Kuwabara demanded, his gravely voice loud.

The woman winced a little, but Prata only gave him a smile and said, "Nothing that concerns _you_ baka." She turned her gaze to the redhead, "Gomen Kurama. Please continue."

He bowed his head once and thoughtfully continued, "The results would be disastrous. We need to find out why these deaths have taken place and who is doing them." He said.

Yusuke was nodding in agreement to his words as Kuwabara was voicing his, though he shot a look at Prata.

"Great." Yusuke clapped his hands together enthusiastically. "All we need to do is find out who's behind this and take them out."

Hiei snorted at this, drawing the gaze of the others. Prata raised an eyebrow, but kept silent, knowing that Hiei had something to say, something he didn't often do.

"It's not that simple. You don't even know why it's happening. For all that you know it could be random killings." Hiei said.

Yusuke looked skeptical, turning to Kurama, "What do you think?"

Kurama slightly shrugged and replied, "Either way we are going to need to contact Genkai. If we must disrupt her trip, we must. This clairvoyant empath will need stronger protection than she and her parents can give her."

"This is _just_ the second killing, we have time before it gets out of hand. We have _time_ to look into this. "Prata said. "Botan, will you speak with Koenma?" she turned to the other woman.

Botan nodded, "Of course. He will want to know the recent events." She replied.

Prata thanked her and Kurama nodded his head.

"I will keep you informed." Kurama said.

"Well then, I guess _we_ should head towards our school…we have to go further than Kurama." Yusuke said off handedly as he rose from his chair, sparing a glance at Prata.

Kuwabara glanced from Yusuke to Prata, looking puzzled and scratched his head.

Prata slowly turned to look at Yusuke. Narrowing her violet eyes at him she said, "You already skipped most of the day already, why bother returning at all? Besides, didn't you promise me an afternoon alone with you?" her voice was sugary sweet, taking on an almost innocent tone though everyone knew it was just for show.

Yusuke fully looked at her, the expression on his face looking as if he was caught doing something, "But Prata, that was meant for a night or the weekend!"

"So?"

"Prata, I…can't…I have…school…" he stumbled over an excuse.

"When did school ever stop you from going on whatever missions Koenma puts before you? Or participating in those tournaments?" she pointedly asked, arms over her chest.

Yusuke looked at the others, trying to beg help from them. But Kurama looked away, face impassive, Botan just smiled, totally on Prata's side in this, and Hiei had already left; an open window proof of that. Kuwabara just still looked puzzled, scratching his head; he'd be of no help anyway.

"Don't try asking the others. They can't help you out of this one." Prata said, trying to keep a straight face. She knew him too well and always found it amusing when he was trying to get out of doing something.

"But Prata…we have…" he tried to stumble over another excuse. He looked a little desperate and met her solid gaze. But after a few moments Yusuke's shoulders sagged; he gave in.

"Prata, I _had_ been already planning a picnic for tomorrow…but I guess we can move it up." He tried giving the woman a smile.

Prata, still looking quite amused finally broke into a warm smile for him, but he was by no means let off the hook that easily.

"Oh, I don't know Yusuke-love. I think just because you tried to desert me today, you're gonna have to prepare another meal for the two of us tomorrow too." She said casually.

Yusuke gulped, but nodded, "Very well Prata-mine." Then with a mock-subdued manner he walked to her and offered his arm.

Taking it daintily she looked at Botan, "Don't forget to speak with Koenma. Even if you don't, my lord Kaneck will be speaking with him later." She said.

"Don't worry Prata. As soon as the rest of you leave, I will go inform Koenma." Botan said reassuringly. "No go on you two." She added.

Prata nodded and then the couple left, nodding to Kurama as they passed him on the way to the door. Kuwabara silently followed, but once he stepped over the threshold, he went in a completely different way than the other two had gone. The redhead had nodded back and when they were gone, he turned to face the remaining member of his group.

"Botan, would you please send word to Genkai that we will require her skills and assistance in the very near future?" he asked.

"Certainly Kurama. Does this concern the girl?" she inquired.

"It does." He nodded.

She nodded back and then started making her way towards the door.

"Thank you." Kurama said as she passed him.

She glanced at him, giving him a wink and disappeared through the door. With a slight smirk on his face he took one more look around the apartment before he too, left the place, closing the door firmly behind him. He didn't bother locking the door, knowing that Hiei didn't own anything of value but the sword he always carried.

As he started walking away he couldn't help but think about the outing Prata and Yusuke were going on. It made him want to do the same with Autumn…yes he would. He was sure the girl would be delighted at the thoughtfulness, just as she always was.

While occupied with his thoughts, he switched directions, heading towards school, but would keep on after he reached it.

But little did he know that Hiei was following and watching the redhead from a distance. His red eyes narrowed and he muttered to himself, "He's becoming besotted."

Early afternoon arrived fast, lunch eaten and a nap for the kits still occurring. Autumn found herself trying hard to collect some normal semblance of her shields again. They were already part way returned, but no where near any kind of strength as of yet. She had already called Ms. Silvati before lunch, that was she would have until Suiichi came to deliver her work, with peace and quiet to concentrate. She hoped to have more protection on herself by the time the redhead arrived. She had a feeling she would need all that she could scrounge up.

She sat in the den at the coffee table with work spread in front of her, music softly playing for better concentration.

An hour quickly passed, most of her work being completed and the kits joining her. At the moment they were frolicking and playing on the floor. After a while she joined in their play, laying on the floor playfully pulling on Pouncer's tail. That jerked his head around, his eyes growing even wider in surprise.

That launched them all into a playful rough-n-tumble, lasting for quite awhile until Russet ran into the side of the couch. He was stunned for only a few moments, but Autumn still ceased the play. She crawled over to the kit and scooped him into her arms, putting her back to the couch as she sat down. She scratched behind his ears and watched him blink his eyes. Twitch and Pouncer both projected concern as they padded over to her and their sibling. Curiosity also filled them, though Autumn projected to all three a sense of calm and safety. Russet was okay, a little stunned, but no damage was done. When he wriggled in her arms shortly after she released him to the floor again.

She rose and was about to go get a drink of water when a knock on the door drew her attention. She paused, her gaze going to the foyer. The pups were playing again, though only briefly paused when they heard the knock; they weren't worried because _Autumn_ wasn't worried. The girl was only a little concerned how freely the foxes picked up on her feelings, but as it was she still had a _very_ bare minimal shield strength.

"Hold on please," she called as she sprinted to the kitchen, quickly gulping down some water. She returned to the front room just as quickly and opened the door. She wasn't too surprised when she found Suiichi on the other side.

"Konnichiwa Autumn-san." He said with a warm smile.

She returned the smile, pulling the door open even more, "Good afternoon to you too Suiichi-sempai. Please come in." she had already switched to English, the two of them comfortable with it.

He nodded his head as she stepped across the threshold into the house. The kits finally bounded over rubbing against Autumn's legs and looking up at the two teens. They were still a little apprehensive around the redhead, but not as much as when they first met him. Pouncer sniffed at him and then lightly pawed at him, his baby eyes going up to them.

Both teens looked down, both the tiniest bit surprised.

"Well, I guess I am finally being completely welcomed." Suiichi remarked as the other two went to him. He went down on one knee to hold out a hand to them; his other containing a folder.

Autumn silently watched as the kits accepted Suiichi, giving him little licks and nuzzling against his hand. He looked up and locked gazes with her as he gently petted each of them in turn.

Moments passed, Autumn pulling her gaze away when she started blushing. She kept her gaze away, to the doorknob she still touched and then said, "Please come in and make yourself comfortable."

Suiichi glanced up at her once again, a smirk on his face; he knew she was blushing, but wouldn't comment on it. With one final pet to each baby fox he rose gracefully to his feet and slipping out of his shoes to leave in the foyer to move deeper into the den. Autumn shut the door quietly and followed him, the kits alongside her as she walked silently. The redhead turned when he stopped beside the coffee table and gave her a warm smile.

"Would you please set the folder on the table. I would rather not touch it just yet. I still do not have a sufficient amount of protection yet." She said a little timid.

He nodded, "I understand Autumn-san. You need not explain any further." He reassured her.

She was relieved and sank to sit on the ground with the kits as Suiichi did as she asked and then sat down on the couch. Her mind racing for something to say, her mouth was already moving, "So how was school? Did I miss anything fun?"

Suiichi's smirk widened into a real smile. With a shake of his head he replied, "No, nothing at all. Today was very lax and quiet."

"Aw, nothing fun ever happens." She complained with a smile.

"You should hope that it would happen when you _are_ there. That way you "can get in on it" as Americans say." He said.

She giggled, "Yeah, I _would_ like to be there."

"Well, maybe we should arrange something "fun" to happen at school." He said, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Autumn looked surprised, but her eyes twinkled, "Well, it seems that out top ranking student has a hidden side of mischief-making. I wonder how _that_ came about." She wondered out loud, a smile on her lips.

Suiichi let out a chuckle, replying, "You would understand if you knew my friends."

"Will I be able to meet them?" Autumn asked, excitement flaring up inside her. She also had to consciously clamp down on her powers to avoid projecting.

For once she caught him off guard, but his momentary surprised faded quickly. "Of course. How about two days from today? I'm sure that at least my best friend will be able to make it. I don't know what the others are doing, but I'll see what they're up to. I'm sure they'd love to meet you Autumn-san." He said.

"Thank you so much!" she said, excitement entering her voice.

Suiichi began to grin when he realized some of her excitement was leaking out. Immediately he centered himself and put up a layer of protection around himself that he usually would not use otherwise.

"Autumn-san…" he started as he slowly took a seat in the chair he was near.

She looked up at him once again, curious about the slight hesitation now in his voice. It was also then that she discovered a thin area in her minimal shields. Taking a moment she closed her eyes, breathing in deeply and boosted her shields. Seconds later she opened her eyes again, finding Suiichi giving her a slight relieved look.

"I'm sorry Suiichi-sempai. I still don't have a sufficient level of protection up yet. I'm a little hard pressed…" she said.

He gave a very slight shake of the head, "You need not explain. I fully understand and anticipated your lack of shields. I have placed myself under shielding for your benefit." He said.

She was the tiniest bit surprised, but she knew he would have known about shielding. "Thank you." She said in a more subdued voice.

He bowed his head towards her. The kits went to her and minutes later felt her shields become a bit more reinforced.

"Even with your bond newly formed, and their young age, they're already proving to be stead-fast familiars." He remarked.

Autumn looked down at the three, still playing, but closer to her now and had to admit that her shields _were_ more reinforced than she alone had formed.

"I'm glad to have them." She said, a warm smile on her face as she glanced down at them again.

Suiichi didn't have anything to say to that, but mentally he was agreeing with her. He didn't know why exactly, but he too, was grateful that the fox kits were her familiars.

Silence followed for a few minutes, both watching the foxes, before the redhead broke it,

"Autumn-san, would you like to have a picnic dinner tonight?" he asked.

Looking up at him she noticed a very slight hesitation when he asked, but knew that it came from asking her. He wasn't totally sure of her answer and hoped that it wasn't going to be rejection.

She decided right then and there that she never wanted to see disappointment or sadness in his expression or even feel it, even through shields if it was powerful enough, from his emotions. And it shocked her that she felt that way. When she realized it she locked it tightly down, not wanting it to leak out in any way, powers or not.

"Of course I would Suiichi-sempai." She answered.

Relief flooded his expression before he schooled it to a pleasant smile. She watched his expression, a smile on her face and then asked, "Would you mind if I brought the kits with me?"

"Of course not. I would have suggested it." He replied, giving her a warm smile. Twitch padded over to Suiichi curiously sniffing at him and then bounded back over to her brothers. The redhead watched the three with Autumn in silence for a few more minutes. During that time the girl petted each of them, also sending small waves of a sense of safety, reassurance, and thankfulness of their support. They didn't understand that last bit, but she still sent it to them just the same.

Suiichi came out and asked, "So when would you like to leave?"

Autumn finished her projection to the kits before looking and meeting the young man's green eyes.

"You already have this waiting, don't you?" she inquired softly, a very faint flush creeping into her cheeks.

He looked a little guilty, a faint blush entering his fair cheeks for only a moment, his hair hiding half of his face when he bowed his head.

Autumn's eyebrows raised slightly surprised that she could have made the seemingly polite, top student, though can be little distant gentlemanly Suiichi Minamino uncomfortable and guilty.

"Yes, I do." He admitted.

Autumn gave a small shy giggle, giving him a smile. She watched as he lifted his gaze again, revealing the face that could still leave her breathless, knowing that he was reassured again.

"I only need to leave a note, grab my shoes and we can go." She said, starting to rise from the floor.

Suiichi nodded, "And do not worry about what to feed the kits. I have bits of meat waiting for them too," he said.

"Oh, _thank_ you." She said, surprise briefly filling her. She didn't know that he would have been so thoughtful and considerate. As she passed him to collect her shoes from her room she couldn't help but notice a very faint flush fade Suiichi's cheeks. She smiled to herself, saying nothing of it to him.

Twitch and Pouncer followed her while Russet remained behind, watching the redhead just as he had the day her shields were stripped away.

When they reached the forest Autumn loved, she was shocked when he led her to a different part of the area, and found a blanket spread out with a large basket sitting atop it, waiting. She nearly stopped walking when she realized that Suiichi thoroughly planned the outing; there were even potted outdoor candles on the corners of the blanket. The basket that sat upon the blanket looked positively inviting and promised delicious bounty.

The redhead continued to walk a few steps ahead before he realized Autumn stopped. The kits raced happily around, going to the edge of the blanket, back to Autumn and then back to the blanket edge.

Suiichi half turned to look at the girl with a touch of concern and asked, "Is there anything wrong?"

She blinked, meeting his gaze and gave a slight shake of the head.

"No, I'm just so…surprised that you'd go through so much trouble." She replied. With a final shake of her head she started forward once more, joining Suiichi at his side before continuing on together. The kits were as happy as could be as they played around their mistress and each other.

"Come, I'm sure you are hungry," he said.

She nodded with a small smile and soon the two of them sat on the blanket, watching the foxes for a few more moments. Suiichi began to pull small containers out and setting them before the two. When he pulled out two cups and a thermos she turned to look at him.

"Would you like some green tea?" he asked her.

"Yes please." She nodded. He poured tea into both cups, handing her one first before taking his own.

She knew his eyes were on her as she took her first sip and when she lowered the cup she gave him a smile. Curiously looking around at the containers she wondered what he had made; the containers were solid colors, giving no hint as to what was hidden inside.

He caught her trying her hardest not to look inside before asking and seeming rude, and grinned, suppressed laughter sparkling in his eyes. He watched as she lifted her head to look into his eyes and felt his heart flutter ever so slightly as a faint flush crept into her cheeks. Thoughts and feelings he had not dwelled upon earlier came bubbling up once again, forcing him to read into them; his "courtship" with Autumn was becoming _more_ than a simple crush and the occasional date. His heart was beginning to open completely to the young clairvoyant empath, despite that they hadn't known each other very long.

"But love didn't have a time limit, if it was true love." The words ran through his head. The one who had told him had been a close friend and one that he had trusted with his life on a great many occasions a long time ago. He had never known what had prompted her to tell him that _or_ why he had suddenly remembered it, but with those words running through his mind, he knew the truth of his heart; he was beginning to truly love this girl.

"So what exactly did you bring, Suiichi-sempai?" her question broke him out of his self-analysis and he raised his eyes to hers once again. Mentally shaking his head clear he replied with a smile, "Why Autumn-san, are you afraid I will poison you?" he teased.

She blushed, lowering her head as she shook it vigorously. He couldn't help but chuckle, and stopped after a few moments when Autumn looked at him again. She gave him a small helpless smile, shrugging her shoulders with a tiny nervous giggle. "No…I was just curious." She admitted in a quiet voice.

The fox kits bounded over to Autumn, Pouncer crawling into her lap, his head affectionately bumping against her hands. She smiled down at the three, setting her tea to the side, away from the danger of being spilled. She scratched behind Pouncer's ears, noticing that Russet was sitting between the two humans, his eyes all for the redhead. Autumn smirked; it seemed that despite their newly formed familiar bond and his young age, the fox kit was concerned about her honor and virtue. It was amusing, but it did cause some thought—it seemed that they were already developing a personality and it was a little too soon as of yet. She knew that she was increasing in strength and power, but she had not known that the kits would also have accelerated growth and development as well. She would have to keep a closer watch on them and inform her parents as well.

"It's okay Autumn-san. I would have been as curious if our positions were reversed." Suiichi said, breaking her from her thoughts. He gave her a smile, pleasure and hope surging through him as she returned it. A few seconds passed before he told her, "I packed finger sandwiches filled with chicken salad, cucumber slices, carrots, celery sticks, some chips…Let's see," he bent his attention to the containers, opening them as he went, "Oh, and the kits' meat and some water for them." He picked up a specific opened flat-bowl and set it away from him towards the foxes. He pulled another thermos from the basket, along with an empty bowl in which he poured water, setting it beside the bowl of meat.

Twitch, who had been sitting beside Autumn's knee, curiously came forward, sniffing at the bowls Suiichi had set down. Pouncer followed moments behind, though Russet was still intently watching the redhead. But when he heard his siblings eating, he glanced at them. With one final glance at Suiichi he decided that his stomach overruled and he bounded over to join them around the bowl of meat chunks.

Autumn giggled as Russet joined his siblings and said, "It seems that Russet's name will probably be changing in the future if he keeps this up." Her eyes sparkled in blatant amusement.

Suiichi let out a few chuckles as his gaze passed over the pups. "I would have to agree with you. He acts as a protective older brother against enthusiastic admirers." He said in an amused tone.

She blinked, her gaze going to him and had to give a small smile; his words _were_ technically true after all, at least that was what she had gathered.

When they finished eating, Suiichi surprised Autumn when he pulled one last thing from the basket.

"Cake?" the girl asked, pleasant surprise running across her face.

Suiichi grinned at her as he set it between them, his only reply, "I hope you like chocolate."

Grinning now she said, "Of course! What girl wouldn't?" she giggled. As Suiichi opened and cut the came, Autumn glanced at the kits, who were now playing a few feet away. She smiled at them and looked around their immediate area until something caught her attention.

But it wasn't something of a physical nature, it was supernatural.

Something was out in the woods, unseen, but felt. She tried to sense what it was, but it seemed that whoever was out there knew how to shield…which meant it could possibly be the same presence she had felt the day she rescued the pups. But as she focused a little bit harder she found that this presence was more than a bit different than the one she had initially discovered.

"What is it Autumn-san? You sense something?" Suiichi asked in concern, seeing the frown of concentration on her face. He set the knife down beside the cake, turning the rest of his attention to her.

Autumn looked at him, nodding, "Yes, but I don't know what or who it is…it feels like something I've sensed before in the forest. Though I don't know if it's human since it can shield against me especially when I try hard to identify it." She said thoughtfully.

Suiichi frowned, turning his eyes to the direction she was looking. Without conscious knowledge he rose to his feet.

"Suiichi-sempai?" Autumn asked curiously, her eyes on him.

He blinked and looked down at her, "Oh, I beg your pardon Autumn-san. But I will go see to this problem." He said as he carefully stepped off the blanket.

"But Sui-" he interrupted before she could say anything, "Don't worry. I will be cautious. I am sure that no harm will come to me." He said, giving her a smile.

She watched him, somehow knowing that his words were truth and she should trust them. She gave him a nod and watched as he began to walk away. The kits tried to curiously follow him, but at Autumn's gentle command they kept back, though they still intently watched the redhead.

Suiichi walked calmly, opening his own supernatural senses, immediately finding what he assumed Autumn had picked up. Shaking his head slightly he treaded quietly on through the threes, his steps barely making any kind of noise.

Minutes went by until Suiichi stopped and said, "You must learn to cloak your presence a little more efficiently. Did you pay no heed to what I had said about this girl being an empath as well as a clairvoyant?" his gaze was still straight ahead, but at his words a slight stirring of branches came from the tree to his left.

All too soon a young man stood before the redhead, his sharp red eyes narrowed. "I did well enough to hide from you before the girl said anything. Losing your touch Kurama?" he retorted, crossing his arms over his chest.

The redhead smirked, merely looking amused and replied, "Not at all. But surely you will pay better heed to my warnings in the future Hiei."

"Why?" his inquiry was immediate and suspicious.

"You are also a psychic, and that alone should make you heed my warnings. But you are also a youkai, and that makes you considerably more powerful than a mortal. If you do not shield even the tiniest bit, Autumn will sense you and you could possibly overwhelm her, resulting in a very possible backlash of powers." The redhead said calmly and matter of factly.

Hiei stared at the taller one, "I sense there is another reason Kurama and you _will_ tell me what it is." He demanded.

"She wishes to meet my friends." Kurama, a.k.a., Suiichi, stated promptly and simply.

"What does any of this happen to do with finding a clairvoyant to See the history of the artifacts for us? Why must I meet this human?" Hiei demanded, his quick temper sparking.

"Because I wish it. Please meet us here two days from now." Kurama said in a firm tone. "And don't forget about her powers. You wouldn't want to be on her bad side if something happens." He added.

"Heh."

With that said Hiei practically disappeared, using his speed to leave the forest.

Meanwhile Autumn called the kits to her where they began to settle down a bit. Twitch curled up against the girl, grooming herself a bit while the other two half-heartedly chased one another beside the blanket. She smiled at them, though kept glancing back at where Suiichi had disappeared. She hoped that he would truly be okay.

Only a few minutes passed before she felt the mysterious presence disappear. The way it disappeared truly made her think it hadn't been human, but for now she would keep that observation to herself.

Moving her legs to another sitting position she glanced down at the cake, resisting the urge to take a little piece. It looked so delicious, but she would wait until her companion returned. She knew it would be soon; the presence was gone after all and so she assumed Suiichi would be back soon.

Something rustled in the trees, causing all four of them to look in that direction. But Autumn was only slightly startled and more relieved at the sounds of someone walking towards them. A smile spread across her face as Suiichi walked into view towards where she still sat on the blanket.

He stopped just before reaching the edge, smiling and saying, "As you can see Autumn-san I am safe and untouched."

A faint flush touched the girl's cheeks as she lowered her eyes, bowing her head slightly. She heard him give a small chuckle and saw him join her. The kits joined them as well, Russet and Twitch sniffing at him cautiously before calmly taking their places beside their mistress.

"So where were we? Ah, yes, dessert." Suiichi grinned as he picked up the knife.

Autumn gave a nod, but with one glance at the forest she turned her eyes to him in curiosity. The expression remained even as he handed her a slice, which she accepted.

"What is it?" he asked when his gaze met hers.

"What happened when you went into the forest?" she asked with a slight touch of acquisition.

He blinked at her and answered, "It was a curious psychic with the gift of speed. But I sent him on his way so we won't be further interrupted or caught unawares."

She stared at him for a few moments more before accepting what he told her. She knew for a fact that there was more to what he had told her. It was just that she wouldn't know how to extract the information form the older boy without being rude or prying. People were titled to their secrets and Suiichi wasn't any exception.

Autumn ate her cake, grinning in pleasure at the taste. She finished every crumb before turning her eyes up to him, "That was so delicious. I've never had chocolate cake that tasted so good." She admitted.

A faint flush entered his cheeks, a bit embarrassed as well as extremely flattered by her words. "Thank you Autumn-san." He said shyly.

She smiled at him, noticing the blush staining his pale cheeks. Taking great pleasure in that one little detail she pretended not to notice to keep him from becoming any more flustered than he was, despite that it made him all the more attractive. Instead she helped him clear away and pack up the remaining of the containers, making him promise that she could take the rest of the cake with her when she reached her home.

By the time the basket was packed again, though considerably lighter, Autumn noticed that it was becoming dusk and the kits were trying to fall asleep.

"Well, I think we need to get them back home before you end up carrying all three of them." Suiichi chuckled lightly, gently petting Twitch, who was the closest to him.

She nodded, "I would have to agree." She scooped Russet into her arms as she carefully rose to her feet.

Suiichi followed her up, taking care that Twitch and Pouncer instantly woke up when Autumn first began to rise. They trotted off the blanket, pausing to look at their mistress, who followed.

Suiichi followed folded up the blanket and tucked it into the spacious basket, which he now carried. "Shall we go now?" he asked, a pleasant smile on his face.

Autumn nodded happily, returning his smile, still holding a sleepy Russet in her arms. The other two trotted a few paces ahead of them, but that was as far away from the girl as they went. The redhead walked beside her as he guided them out of the forest.

They chatted a little on their way, but reaching her house, they fell into a slight awkward silence. It may not have been the first time he escorted her home, including after night had fallen, but…she wasn't sure _why_ she was only now feeling a bit awkward. Maybe it was because it was an actual date—just not grabbing something to eat after a late research day—and it was a little more intimate.

Suiichi must have sensed the awkwardness she felt, but said nothing of it, deciding not to bring it out in full light. He walked her to her front porch where she set Russet down beside the other two and turned to face him.

"Thank you Suiichi-sempai. Tonight was great." She said softly, a very faint flush in her cheeks.

He smiled warmly at her, "Thank you for accompanying me. I hope we will be able to do it again." He replied.

She nodded, her eyes lifting to meet his, "I would like that."

A few moments of silence passed between the two before Suiichi rallied enough courage (though filled with hesitation) to ask in a very quiet voice, "Autumn-san, may I…may I kiss you?"

His question was so tentative and uncertain it made her pause and just stare at him for a few seconds. When she only continuously blinked at him, he immediately began to apologize and start to turn away.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me Autumn-san. I did not mean…" But she cut him off with her own words, "I would like that very much Suiichi-sempai." Her voice was calm, but inviting and hopeful. She gave him an encouraging smile when he turned to fully face her again.

"You would?" he looked so much like a little boy who had been offered his dearest wish, she had to smile warmly at him.

"Of course I would."

He hesitated for only a moment before turning back to her, taking a careful step closer to her. He watched her face as she lifted it towards him, her expression hopeful, despite that they both knew she had a small natural fear of touching him. His own expression was gentle, warm, also hopeful, and also a little surprised. Although he had asked the question, he hadn't known that she would so readily accept.

He lifted a hand to hover just above her cheek, not quite touching as he began to lean towards her. Autumn tilted her head back slightly as she could feel his breath on her, her eyes closing.

Suiichi hesitated again, just above her lips but for only a second, pressing his lips to hers briefly before hovering again in concern for her well being. It wasn't until he felt her touch his hand above her cheek and take it in her own than his hesitation evaporated. He pressed his lips against hers in the kiss they both wanted, becoming almost intoxicated by the softness and compliance of the mouth beneath his.

She knew he was hesitant about touching her, but she helped him along by taking his hand in hers. Surprisingly enough his shielding was still holding against her almost completely. She was only receiving an inkling of his emotions, but when he finally kissed her all shielding on him and what little she had acquired slipped; though she still was able to think for her own—she wasn't completely taken over by the vision.

--_Dressed in a comfy Chinese fighting outfit, Suiichi leaned back in a chair at a table across from a very short young man with red eyes, black spiky hair with a white band around his forehead. He was dressed in black and a sword hung at his back and his aura seemed to be black flames, quite different than the other two that sat at the table. The other two she had Seen before: the one with a blue aura with slicked-back black hair and brown eyes and the one with an orange aura with carrot-colored hair and dark eyes._

_To her surprise there was also three women there as well. One stood behind the blue aura one with black and silver hair and wise-beyond-mortal-years violet eyes. Her aura was also different—it was purple, but with swirls dancing around like visible air current._

_A young woman with blue hair and pink eyes smiled warmly at the group as she chatted animatedly with a fragile appearing woman with sea green hair and red eyes. Although the first woman's aura was a solid rose pink, the second woman's was pale blue, but there were snowflakes swirling around her._

_If Autumn could have, she would have blinked at that. But as it was a very sudden and random thought ran through her head as she still remained caught in the vision—the different auras meant they weren't human-they were youkai._

_But even if the vision was filled with humans and demons, the entire scene was filled with peace, affection, and bonds of friendship. She could also tell that the violet-aura one and the blue-aura one loved each other as well as the orange aura and the pale blue aura._—

The vision ended just before Suiichi pulled away, slowly slipping his hand form hers. It took a few seconds to blink her eyes open and she found him smiling at her, though there was also a touch of concern in his eyes. An answering warm smile spread across her face as she softly said, "I wasn't completely taken over by a vision for once."

Relief flooded his expression and he said, "It may have something to do with that you were completely willing for the physical contact."

She gave him a sly look and retorted, "You mean a kiss?" she giggled, "Of course I was completely willing. I really like you."

Autumn then knew he was flattered, a bit embarrassed, but the feelings her words further evoked she picked up without shielding she knew that he really liked her too.

"I do too." He said.

She nodded happily, "I know. I Felt it, but no worries, I didn't do it apurpose." She replied.

He slightly bowed his head, trusting her words as he always trusted her. "Goodnight Autumn-san. I will visit tomorrow after school…unless you're coming?" he asked, an eyebrow raising.

She shook her head, "My shields still aren't sufficient enough to venture a full day surrounded by teenager emotions. I wouldn't last ten minutes if I attempted it." She replied truthfully.

He nodded, "Then I will come by with your work as usual." He smiled at her, a slight ring of laughter in his last words.

She nodded, "And I will be looking forward to it, as usual." A giggle escaped from her, merriment filling her eyes as she met his gaze.

He turned to go, but before he did he wistfully said, "I'd hug you, but I don't want to risk it just yet."

Her expression went soft as she said, "Maybe in a day or so. Oh, and I would also tell you the vision I received if you wished." She added.

He blinked at her sudden offer, almost forgetting that she _did_ receive visions. But he shook his head, "Only if you wished to reveal truly what you picked up. It might come in handy one day, not revealing all that you See." He replied.

"Hm…" she was halfway thoughtful as she remembered to say, "Goodnight Suiichi-sempai."

He nodded and began to walk away. Autumn remained on the porch, watching him until she was no longer in sight before looking down at the kits. They quietly sat next to her, tired and waiting to be let inside where a comfortable bed waited for them.

With a smile she got her keys and opened the door, letting the kits in before she herself followed. The porch light was turned off and the door shut quietly behind her.

**NOTES**: NEXT chapter is when Autumn FINALLY meets Hiei! (evil laugh)


End file.
